


Past Dilemmas

by Moomster



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1400s, F/M, Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomster/pseuds/Moomster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 4x13. To save Kol from death and bring back Klaus' humanity Elijah and Bonnie send Caroline back to 1492, but will Caroline actually be able to touch the big bad's heart? And what will happen when a big branch lands in their road to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deals to be Made

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this over on Fanfiction.net, I wrote this right after 4x13 aired, and it has just been sitting in a folder until I decided to pull it out and post it there.

Caroline walks into the Gilbert house thinking that it would probably be a mess so she should probably clean up a bit while everyone is off on their adventure.

She gets ready to turn the door knob when she hears a crash inside. Rushing in she sees Klaus pacing in the living room. "What the hell!" Caroline exclaims

"Well hello to you too darling" Klaus smirks

"What in the world are you doing here?" Caroline asks

"I could ask the same question, If your friends thought that you could come distract me, maybe even get me to not kill them, then you really shouldn't be here" Klaus says

"Actually, I came to clean up" Caroline says "I didn't even know you were here" Caroline informs

"So your friends didn't mention the fact that they killed my brother?" Klaus asks

"Yes they told me about it after it happened" Caroline frowns "I am truly sorry Klaus"

Caroline looks over at Klaus and realizes he must not have fed in a while. Caroline was tired and it would take a lot to go procure blood bags so she rolled up her sleeve and bit her wrist "Here you need to drink"

"Sweetheart, I doubt you want to do that. Blood Sharing as you probably know is rather..." Caroline cuts him off though

"I don't really care, you need to feed, and you are locked in here so just drink" Caroline says

With that Klaus wraps his arm around her waist and with the other he holds her wrist biting into it. Caroline stifles a moan of both pain and pleasure. Klaus backs her into a wall and continues to feed from her.

"What the hell, get off of her" Caroline hears someone yell. Klaus retracts his fangs and licks the wound

"Tyler" Caroline says "What are you doing here?"

"Well your mom said you were here cleaning up so I came to apologize" Tyler said then his eyes got heated "But I didn't expect what I walked in on"

What Caroline said next surprised Klaus "Well I am just giving into what my heart wants" Caroline smirks

"Really Care, is this just to get back at me for what happened with Hayley?" Tyler asks

"No Tyler, but our friends must have lost their fucking marbles, they killed Kol, then locked Klaus in here" Caroline stares at him "He needed blood"

"Caroline, you do realize how intimate blood sharing is right?" Tyler asks "Plus his bite can kill you"

"Frankly Tyler I don't really give a damn what you have to say, so get the hell away from me and go back to your little wolf" Caroline snaps

"I told you Caroline nothing is going on between us" Tyler huffs

"Don't lie to me, there is obviously something going on, I mean I sacrifice one Hybrid for the greater good and you flip your shit" Caroline yells "But she talks Klaus into killing 12 and you say 'She has her reasons' also, I begged you to let me go with you so you could break your Sire bond and you told me it was something you had to do on your own but as soon as the little Wolf-skank comes along you and her are best friends. So you have no right to judge anything that I do"

"Caroline..." Tyler starts but Caroline cuts him off

"I swear to god Tyler if you don't leave right the fuck now I will kill you" Caroline growled

"He obviously compelled you" Tyler says

"Just because she likes me doesn't mean I compelled her mate" Klaus says

"You know Tyler I was a total bitch to Klaus because that was the only way that I could fight off any feelings while you were gone, but now I know you didn't even do the same for me" Caroline sighs "And what really gets me is that she isn't even pretty, I mean come on if you're going to cheat at least make sure that she is a little bit pretty"

"How many times do I have to tell you nothing happened" Tyler growled

"I know you did because I walked in on you after the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, you two were in that barn" Caroline says "And you can tell me that she just slipped and fell, but no one slips and falls on a penis Ty"

"Fine, I slept with her, I found that fucking drawing in your room and I knew something was going on between you two" Tyler admits

"Unlike you, When I say I am in a relationship I stay loyal" Caroline yelled at him.

Klaus just lounged on the couch watching the whole fight. 'How the hell did I end up in the middle of all this?'

"Well you two looked pretty close when I walked in" Tyler spits

"What I do with Klaus is none of your business Tyler, I broke up with you so get over it and run along back to Hayley" Caroline says "Oh and you might want to keep her away from me, or I might just rip out her heart"

Tyler just stared at her shocked "now I know something is up with you, you are talking about killing someone"

"You don't know anything about me Tyler, You were gone for 3 months, and then when you did come back it was all about helping the Hybrids break their Sire Bond. I am just indulging in my true nature. Plus that bitch broke my neck just so that she could kill you." Tyler looks at her confused "Oh she didn't tell you? Right well you were supposed to be one of the twelve killed, she never actually planned on putting Klaus in your body or getting a witch her whole plan was to kill all the Hybrids to appease Silas"

"She didn't want me dead and I told you she had her reasons for doing all of it" Tyler said

"Well you let her know that I am pissed and you never want to mess with a vampire scorned because I will rip her to shreds if I see her, so get out of town and run fast" Caroline growled and with that Tyler flashed off

"Well now I know never to piss you off" Klaus chuckled

"Oh shut up" Caroline hissed.

Klaus just laughs at this 'Man she is beautiful when she is pissed'

"I miss the days before Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, Doppelgangers, and Hybrids plagued this town. Where my only problem was memorizing cheer routines with Elena and Bonnie while we all crushed on the hot guys" Caroline lets out a breath

"I'm sorry about your problems with Tyler" Klaus say

"It isn't your problem, No need to apologize" Caroline gets up and walks towards Elena's room and grabs a blanket. Walking into the kitchen she covers up Kol's charred body. "I'm sorry about Kol"

"Well you didn't know about their plan so I don't blame you for it" Klaus sighs

Caroline walks up to Klaus and does something he never thought she would do. Caroline wraps her arms around Klaus and hugs him after a moment of confusion Klaus wraps his arms around her waist. "I am sorry about everything we have done to you; no one ever deserves to lose their family"

"It's alright sweetheart" Klaus rests his chin on her head

"If you want I can stay here with you until the barrier breaks" Caroline leans into him

"That would be nice" Klaus says holding her

"Not that I want to break a moment, but If you would have told me a month ago that I would be hugging the Original Hybrid I would have laughed in their face" Caroline jokes

"If we would have met before all this happened do you think you would have given me a chance?" Klaus asks

"Probably" Caroline answers "If I'm honest I actually have been fighting myself for awhile so I wouldn't give in"

"Why?" Klaus asks still holding her close

"My friends, I didn't want to feel like I betrayed them" Caroline says

"Your loyalty is one of the things that draws me to you" Klaus looks down at her and their eyes connect.

'Oh god his lips look so perfect... wait what? No no bad Caroline...You can't kiss him...Oh hell with it' Caroline thinks

Klaus leans down and their lips connect. Caroline feels sparks run through her whole body. Caroline leans in and lets her body lead her instead of her brain. They soon pulled away panting. 'Oh god he is an amazing kisser'

Caroline kept her word and stayed with him for the next three days, though they never talked about the kiss or have another kiss happen.

-PD-

Once the barrier was down they parted ways. Caroline found herself at Bonnie's house.

"Hey Bon, how did everything go?" Caroline asks

"We lost the Cure, Katherine stole it" Bonnie says

"Oh I'm sorry" Caroline says

"I heard about you and Tyler, I'm really sorry Care" Bonnie hugs her friend

"It's alright I'll manage" Caroline smiles "So there was a reason you invited me here?"

"Right well that is where Elijah comes in" Bonnie says as Elijah enters the room

'Great as if I didn't have enough Original problems' Caroline rolls her eyes "Okay"

"We need you to go back in time and make my brother a better person, so that Kol never has to die" Elijah sighs

"Wait you want me to go back in time and have Klaus fall in love with me?" Caroline asks

"Yes pretty much, we all see how he is with you and if we can get that to happen sooner we can save Kol" Bonnie says

"Why are you so hell bent on saving an Original all of a sudden?" Caroline questions and Bonnie looks at the floor "Wait, you and Kol?"

"Yeah" Bonnie says

"Well I won't judge, I have a little problem of my own" Caroline laughs

"Will you do it Care?" Bonnie asks

"Yeah I will do it for you, because you deserve to be happy too" Caroline smiles at her friend

"Well there is a slight side effect to it" Bonnie murmurs

"And what would that be?" Elijah and Caroline say at the same time

"You need to drink Klaus's blood and I have to magically make you a Hybrid so that you will survive with all your vampire abilities" Bonnie says

"Oh because I can just walk up to Klaus and be like 'I need your blood, So I can go back in time and make you fall in love with me' Cause I don't think that would go so well" Caroline half-laughs

"I can get some of his blood" Elijah says

An hour later they gather back together and Elijah hands Bonnie the blood. Caroline drinks it and Bonnie chants, then everything goes dark. Caroline wakes and she feels amazing.

"It worked" bonnie smiles "How do you feel?"

"Amazing" Caroline says all peppy

"Ok well I performed a spell like Esther did on Ric, You are now indestructible, and you are the Original Female Alpha Hybrid"

"Wait, how am I a Hybrid? I am not a werewolf" Caroline crinkles her brow

"Well I have been using expression and so now you kind of are" Bonnie tells her

"I feel so powerful" Caroline looks in the mirror and golden eyes flash back at her "Oh god how am I going to explain this to Klaus"

"Just tell him you were created with magic" Elijah says

"Can you assure me that your family won't try to kill me?" Caroline asks

"I am sorry but no" Elijah sighs

"You are so lucky that I love you Bon, there won't be a Sire Bond will there?" Caroline asks

"No because you were created with magic, though I mean making you my maid wouldn't be so sucky" Bonnie giggles

"Okay what time are you sending me to?" Caroline asks

"England, 1491." Elijah informs "Be sure to tell past me about this, and you will not return until you have made his heart whole"

"How can I be sure you will even believe me?" Caroline asks

"Kol was not the only one that liked to dabble in witchery, I had at the time seen the spell but told no one out of fear that Niklaus would do something stupid and reckless"

Caroline quickly lies in the center of Bonnie's salt circle. Caroline hears Bonnie start chanting and the world becomes black once again.


	2. Welcome Lady Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are some talks over rape in this but nothing too bad, pretty much just talking about what Damon did to Caroline

England 1492-

Caroline wakes on the ground the air smells sweet. Opening her eyes she realizes she is in a field of wild flowers. She feels a gush of wind and looks up to see a man standing over her, Klaus to be exact. "Well isn't this a treat" He smirks then pulls her to her feet before sinking his teeth into her.

Caroline pushes him hard and he hits a tree behind him. Caroline puts her hand to her neck "Seriously jerk, biting me isn't cool"

"You're a vampire" Klaus states

"Yeah, and you're an ass. Care to point out other obvious things" Caroline rolls her eyes she knew she was supposed to make him fall for her but seriously, he was being an ass. Biting was NOT cool.

"I know all the vampires in England, though I don't know you. Where are you from?" He asks

"Switzerland" Caroline thinks fast

"And what are you doing in England?" Klaus asks

"Business" Caroline says coldly "Now can we stop playing 20 questions"

"Of course love, just after you tell me who sent you here" He smirks "A girl such as yourself, even a vampire, should not be wandering the woods alone"

"My brother sent me here on business" Caroline says

"And what is your Brothers name?" He asks

"Eli Michaels" Caroline replies 'Man I can't wait to see Elijah's face when we get back'

"And what is your name?" Klaus asks

"Lady Caroline Michaels" She replies 'Oh god I am never gonna hear the end of this'

"I am Lord Niklaus, but you may call me Klaus or Nik whichever, you prefer, lovely Caroline" He bows his head then his eyes scan her "What odd clothing"

Caroline looks down at her long purple singlet and black leggings with boots "I rather like this outfit"

"Now explain why you are on my property" Klaus says demandingly

"I got lost" Caroline states

"Well have you finished your business in England yet?" Klaus asks

"Not quite but I think it should be done soon" Caroline eyes him

"I know you are here to kill me" He states blandly

"I swear I am not, I am actually looking for someone named Elijah Mikaelson" Caroline says playing dumb "Do you know where I might be able to find him?" Caroline knew that Klaus knew exactly where Elijah was

"Yes, in fact he is my brother" Klaus eyes her "What business do you have with him?"

"Private family matters" Caroline says dryly

"Well I am his brother surely you can tell me" Klaus says walking her towards the castle

"No Klaus I cannot tell you, maybe if I learn to trust you but I don't know you so I cannot tell you" Caroline says

"Fine, I will bring you to him, we are about a ten minute walk from the castle" Klaus agrees "But only because he could easily kill you if he wished"

They final arrive at the castle and Klaus leaves her in his study while he goes to get Elijah. they return moments later. "Ms. Michaels, My brother informs me that you have matters to disscuss with me"

"Please call me Caroline and yes I do" Caroline smiles

"Alright, He also informs me that you wont tell him what is going on" Caroline nods "Shall we go for a walk?"

"Sure" Caroline follows him into the gardens

Once Elijah is sure they are far enough away from the house he looks at Caroline "Did Mikael send you?" He asks

"No, you did actually" Caroline says Elijah just looks at her confused for a second "My name is Caroline Forbes, I am from the future, you sent me here to help Klaus have feelings other than revenge and anger."

"You told him your brother sent you" Elijah raises an eyebrow

"Yeah I couldn't very well tell him future you sent me" This makes Elijah laugh a little

"And why should I believe you? I could kill you so easily" Elijah says

"Klaus will break his curse in the future" Caroline says "He will make more Hybrids just like him"

"Um you have seen a time travel spell in your travels but kept it to yourself in fear that your brother would find out and try to go back in time to stop your mother from cursing him" Caroline explains

"Okay I believe you, but why tell me?" Elijah says

"Your future self told me to tell you and you would be able to keep Klaus from killing me" Caroline says

"How long will you be here?" Elijah asks

"Um the witch that sent me was really vague she just said when he loves I shall return, stupid witches being all cryptic" Caroline sighs

"heart?" Elijah asks

"I have to make Klaus fall in love with me" Caroline sighs "Well this should be fun...not"

"I take it you don't really like Niklaus in the future" Elijah laughs

"Of your family you are the only one that hasn't tried to kill me" Caroline rolls her eyes "Well then of course Finn, but well we never met"

"Well you surely haven't met all my family" Elijah says

"My friends and your family have a little war going, I am kind of sick of it to be honest I just want peace. That is what I was hoping this trip would bring" Caroline explains "I don't want to give too much away in fear that the future might be changed"

"I can tell you're not afraid of any of us" Elijah says

"I'm sorry to bring your ego down but no I do not fear any of you" Caroline smiles

"Not even Niklaus?" Elijah asks

"HE puts on a fearsome act but deep down he is just like any of us, someone that wishes to be loved and accepted" Caroline says "Don't tell him this though, I wouldn't want you to be daggered"

"Am I daggered in the future?" He asks

"When we first meet my friends and I undagger you yes, I can't tell you why you were daggered though. I don't know why, I think Klaus was afraid you were going to leave or something like that" Caroline informs

"Well we should probably get back to the castle so that Niklaus doesn't get suspicious. I will tell him that your brother sent you here to live with us" Elijah smiles

"Thank you Elijah, you were always so honorable." Caroline smiles at him

"Maybe later you can tell me some secrets about my brother" Elijah chuckles

"I don't know if it works now, but in the future his blood cures a wolf bite to a vampire" Caroline says "I can't tell you much else"

"I understand and thank you for that information" Elijah walks beside her

By the time the reach the castle again they have gotten to know each other better and they are both laughing.

"I see you two are getting along well" Klaus raises an eyebrow

"I think we will be good friends" Elijah says "Her brother has sent her here to stay with us"

"Oh goody a new play thing" Kol says walking down the stairs

"I am not a thing, and I assure you I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole" Caroline scoffs

"You have fire I like you" Kol says and circles her

Caroline growls at him and her eyes flash gold "Don't mess with me"

"Woah, what are you?" Kol asks looking at her eyes

"That is for me to know and if you don't stop circling me you will find out" Caroline says angered

"Kol, enough she is our guest and you will respect her" Elijah says

"I just want to know how her eyes look like those of a wolf" Kol says. With this Klaus perks up

"If I told you, then I would have to kill you" Caroline jokes

"I am indestructible sweetheart" Kol says

"I know for a fact that is not true" Caroline says

"And why is that?" Klaus asks

"You might as well tell them Caroline, they will be relentless until you do" Elijah says

"Fine I know for a fact that a white oak stake can kill you" Caroline smiles

"Well there are none anywhere" Kol retorts

"Well a Hybrid bite would be one hell of a doozy, maybe not kill you but make you suffer" Caroline says

"How do you know about Hybrids?" Klaus asks

Caroline laughs nervously "Um… well you see… I am one"

"Impossible, I am the only Hybrid in existence" Klaus says

"No, I am the Original Female Hybrid" Caroline says matter-of-a-factly "I was created by a witch"

"You didn't tell me that bit of info" Elijah says

"You never asked how I became a Hybrid" Caroline answers "And before you try anything I can't be killed so you can't try it"

"I could just rip out your heart sweetheart" Klaus smirks

"You really don't scare me" Caroline crosses her arms

"Finally somebody that Nik doesn't scare" Kol laughs, It amuses Elijah also

"You would do well to be afraid of me" Klaus says

"What because you have a few centuries on me? There is nothing scary about you" Caroline says

"No one speaks to me like that, especially a woman" Klaus growls

"Well this woman could kick your ass any day" Caroline chuckles shaking her head

"I think we might actually get along well" Klaus smirks

"Alright well now that that is settled I will have one of the servants show you to your room" Elijah says

The Servant, Mary, shows Caroline to her room. "This will be your room; Lord Klaus requested that you be placed in the room next to his."

"Thank you Mary" Caroline says kindly

"A couple more servants should be in soon with a bath for you and a dress, your presence has been requested in the dining room when you are done" Mary says then leaves

An hour later after Caroline has washed and dressed Mary comes back and does Carolines hair. 'She must be a witch' Caroline think after Mary dries her hair.

The servants guide Caroline to the Dining hall where she sees Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and at the head of the table Klaus. "Good day milady" Elijah says as she walks in.

"Elijah" Caroline curtsies

"Is your room to your liking" Elijah asks

"Yes it is lovely" Caroline says. Elijah pulls out a chair for her and she is sat next to Klaus across from Kol.

"How long will you be staying with us?" Rebekah asks

"She is part of our family now" Elijah say

"So like a sister?" Rebekah asks excitedly

"Yes you can think of her like that if you wish Rebekah" Elijah says

"Well she is far too pretty to be my sister" Kol says and Rebekah scowls

"That's mean Kol, I think Rebekah is stunningly beautiful" Caroline smiles at Rebekah

"Thank you Lady Caroline" Rebekah says "You must miss the people from where you are from"

"Yes, but I am sure I will see them again someday" Caroline smiles

"Did you have anybody courting you?" Rebekah asks

"Yes, his name was Nik. But he was an ass so it isn't much of a loss" Caroline says smugly. Elijah almost chokes on his wine and they exchange a knowing glance. "And another named Tyler but he cheated on me with some wolf bitch"

"Perhaps you just haven't met the right Nik" Rebekah says and this causes Caroline to laugh

"Is that so?" Caroline asks

"Yes I just think you need to find a new suitor" Rebekah says

"Well perhaps I choose not to have a suitor" Caroline says "I would rather be free to do as I wish than to be with someone"

"Are you a strumpet Caroline?" Kol asks

"No you pervert" Caroline gawks "And that question is really coming from the Original man whore"

Everyone in the room bursts into laughter except Kol "Yes I think we will get along nicely" Rebekah giggles

"So you have never had sex?" Kol asks

"It is none of your business what I do with my personal life" Caroline tells him

"I think you have, you just don't want to tell me because you're embarrassed that you are not pure" Kol says

"I'm a Hybrid Kol, I am surely not afraid of going to hell for having sex outside of marriage. I just prefer to not talk about my sex life with you" Caroline rolls her eyes

"whatever you say darling" Kol says

"Gosh your such a perv" Caroline rebuts

"You know you want me" Kol teases

"in your dreams" Caroline huffs

"Every night" Kol laughs

"Gross" Caroline and Rebekah say together

"Stop pestering our guest Kol" Elijah says

"Now for our dinner" Klaus announces and four girls Caroline's age enter the room.

A girl walks over to each of the men and sit on their laps. The last girl comes and stands between Caroline and Rebekah. Caroline watches everybody sink their teeth into the girl. Caroline stands and flashes out of the room. She finds herself back out in the garden.

She soon hears footsteps behind her "Are you alright love?" Klaus asks

"Yeah I'm fine" Caroline wipes tears from her face, seeing those girls reminded her of when she was attacked by Damon

"You're crying" Klaus says

"I'm fine really" Caroline says

"Here" Klaus hands Caroline a goblet "I'm guessing by your reaction back there that you don't drink from the vein"

"No, I don't like to hurt people" Caroline admits "Thank you" Caroline drinks the blood then sits the cup back down

"I have never met anyone with quite as much humanity as you" Klaus says

"I don't want to become a monster" Caroline divulges "I have met monsters and I don't want to become one myself"

"That is rather admirable of you sweetheart" Klaus sits beside her

"Did you kill those girls?" Caroline asks

"No, we pay the families of those girls a large sum of money to let us drink from them, we feed and heal" Klaus informs "Not to say we don't kill. Don't get me wrong, love, but dead bodies raise questions and questions alert people of our presence"

"I guess that makes it a bit better" Caroline admits

"Something happened to you didn't it, that is why you don't feed from the vein" Klaus raises an eyebrow

"Yes when I was a human, there was a man that compelled me for sex and blood, he made me do his evil bidding and compelled me to stay with him. I know what it feels like to know you are going to die but not be able to do anything about it" Caroline admits

"He forced you into sex?" Klaus asks

"Yes" Caroline nods

"Is this the suitor that you were talking about?" Klaus asks

"No, The man can't hurt me anymore and I would never let him court me" Caroline admits "No Nik was sweet enough but he was always trying to kill my friends"

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?" Klaus asks

"We had something that he wanted, and he was trying to prove that he was the Alpha Male. Like we were fucking wolves or something" Caroline rolls her eyes

"Why not give him what he wanted?" Klaus asks

"That would involve draining my best friend of all her blood and making an army of werewolf minions" Caroline was careful to say werewolf and not Hybrid "He killed a lot of the people I loved in my life"

"So why let him court you?" Klaus asks curiously

"I tried to resist his advances, but he was rather persistent. Plus my friends used me to distract him while they foiled his plans" Caroline shrugs "I was The Little Blonde Distraction" Caroline giggles

"I'm sure he had his reasons though" Klaus says

"Yeah I guess so, I mean no matter how evil you are there is always a little bit of good in you" Caroline smiles "I hold onto my humanity because I never want to lose the good. Even though I can feel the bad slowly creeping up on me"

"I am sure someone as innocent as you has never done anything bad" Klaus smiles at her

"I once murdered enough people and helped in the murder of others" Caroline informs

"Where are you really from?" Klaus asks

"If I told you that than I would have to kill you" Caroline jokes

"I am indestructible sweetheart" Klaus chuckles

"Yeah but I put up one hell of a fight" Caroline smirks "When I was only a day old I beat the shit out of a 167 year old vampire, I am pretty bad ass"

"I don't play fair" Klaus says

"Neither do I" Caroline raises an eyebrow "I use skills that no man can"

"I know every trick in the book sweetheart" Klaus looks over at her

"Hmm well we shall see about that wont we" Caroline says smugly kissing him on the cheek then gets up and walks away

-PD-

Mystic Falls 2013:

Klaus shot up from his bed. Why the hell was he having dreams of Caroline in the 1400s and her talking about someone named Nik courting her... Who the hell is Nik? Because she doesn't call him that.

Klaus decides to go to her house and figure out the meaning of all of this.


	3. Requiem for a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO a third chapter! I think everyone should listen to Bottom of the River by Delta Rae; it is my newest favorite song. Also Italics are dreams.

Caroline lay in her bed thinking, she really doesn't want to change anything about the future, like if Klaus falls in love with her then he might not be the bad guy and people will get to live. But there were still not long until Katherine shows up if it really is 1492. So Caroline could not screw that up or else Stefan and Damon would never become vampires.

Caroline soon falls into a deep sleep.

Caroline looks around and spots Bonnie. "Bonnie what are you doing here?" Then she sees Elijah

"I told you I would be able to contact you. How is everything going?" Bonnie asks

"Well I changed Elijah's name to Eli Michaels and we are brother and sister" Caroline looks over at Elijah who just chuckles "Kol wants in my pants and I told Klaus I could beat him up, so pretty good so far"

"How did I take the news? I still haven't gotten the memory" Elijah asks

"Really well actually, I mean at first you really wanted to kill me. Then once I told you everything you threatened to kill me again if I ever called you Eli" Caroline laughs "I had some fun complaining about Klaus to himself, except I said the guys name was Nik"

"Well that should be fun" Bonnie rolls her eyes "Klaus has been looking for you, I can't hold the truth back much longer"

"Go ahead tell him; maybe I'll just screw with his past self's mind to spite him" Caroline chuckles

"Or just screw him" Bonnie says

"Bonnie that is my brother we are talking about" Elijah says

"Klaus thinks that we have a thing" Caroline says to Elijah giving him a cheeky smile and Elijah just rolls his eyes

"And why might that be?" Elijah asks

"Cause past you is funny and likes to screw with your brothers" Caroline smiles "We were laughing"

"Well I was fun before I met Katerina" Elijah says

"You realize that was almost 600 years ago right? Time to shape up and be fun again" Caroline chuckles

"I learned the only way for you to be sent back to our time is to die or complete your task. But be weary you don't want to change the future too much" Bonnie says

"And please don't mess with me too much" Elijah says

"I'm totally going to do something now" Caroline tells him and Elijah looks scared "Just kidding"

"Oh thank goodness" Elijah says

"We have to go, be careful who you bond with though" Bonnie says.

Caroline wakes with a start and notices someone standing over her. Caroline lets out a scream and a hand covers her mouth.

"Shhh It's me" Caroline recognizes it is Rebekah

"Rebekah what are you doing in my room?" Caroline asks

"You were talking in your sleep" Rebekah says

"What was I saying?" Caroline asks

"Something about hearts" Rebekah says "Are you planning on ripping someone's heart out?"

"Yes yours unless you let me go back to sleep" Caroline growls and Rebekah just laughs

"You were also talking about my brother" Rebekah says

"Hmm well I don't know what you are talking about" Caroline says

"Whatever Nik is going to have a field day with this information. You were all like 'Klaaauusss'" Rebekah giggles

"Shhh, and no I was not, I know what I was dreaming about and your brother was not in it" Caroline says "You realize the whole house can hear you and I am not ok with that"

"Fine you didn't say that but you were talking about hearts and dying" Rebekah says

"Well I was dreaming of watching someone I know getting their heart ripped out" Caroline lies "It isn't the best sight to watch" though that part is true

"I have never seen someone get their heart ripped out, I have seen the after effect but never seen it happen" Rebekah says somberly

"It is the worst thing I have ever seen" Caroline says

"Our mother got her heart ripped out by our father" Rebekah says and Caroline rolls her eyes knowing it was really Klaus

"I'm sorry to hear that, at least you have your brothers; I am an only child. My mother doesn't pay much attention to me and my Father left when I was young. He hated what I was so much that he died instead of transitioning into a vampire. He chose painful desiccation instead" Caroline bows her head

"Well you are now part of our family" Rebekah gives her a big smile

"Thanks; I really should get some sleep though" Caroline smiles

"Okay goodnight Caroline" Rebekah leaves

"Night Bekah" Caroline falls back into a deep dreamless sleep.

-DP-

In the morning Caroline is awoken by one of the servants to help her bathe and dress. Caroline wears a beautiful white corseted dress with pink ribbons. She makes her way to the dining area and to her surprise there is real food on the table.

"Good Morning Caroline" Elijah takes her hand and kisses the knuckles

"Hello Elijah" Caroline smiles

"There you are Caroline" Rebekah says walking in

"Good morning to you too" Caroline laughs "make up anymore rumors to spread while I was asleep"

"Oh I was just having a little fun with you" Rebekah giggles

"Jokes in a house full of vampire hearing are never fun" Caroline looks at her "especially when the joke revolves around someone that I would rather not have thinking I think about them"

"Fine, no more Nik jokes" Rebekah rolls her eyes "Maybe I'll move on to Elijah"

"Now Bekah don't be rude to our scrumptious guest" Kol saunters in followed by Klaus

"I can always dagger you Kol unless you shut your mouth" Klaus warns

"No fun Nik" Kol sits sown at the table

"Maybe he might be a bit more fun if you weren't such an ass" Caroline says

"A lady shouldn't speak such language" Elijah says

"Well I'm a rebel so I do what I want" Caroline retorts

"I like you" Rebekah says "I was told that when you showed up you were in men's clothes, is that true?"

"I prefer pants over dresses" Caroline shrugs

"You can get in my pants any time" Kol says

"For the last time I am not going to sleep with you" Caroline growls

"Yeah we all know you much rather get in Nik's pants" Kol laughs and Caroline stares at him wide eyed "I heard you and Bekah talking last night"

"See Rebekah this is why you should keep your mouth shut" Elijah says

"Did the whole damn house hear Rebekah's dumb joke?" Caroline asks

"No this is news to me" Klaus smirks

"I will not be in anyone's pants except my own" Caroline yells

"You dirty girl" Kol chuckles

"If you don't shut the hell up I will dagger you myself" Caroline growls

"I think you being so defensive proves a point" Kol says

"I'd sleep with Rebekah before you" Caroline sticks her tongue out

"Kinky girl" Kol chuckles "I like you"

"Can we please change the subject?" Elijah asks

"Yes thank you" Caroline sighs

"Tell us about where you come from" Rebekah says

"Well it is a small town; I have never really left it. It is plagued with Vampires, witches, Werewolves, and there always seems to be a new danger. But it is where I grew up and I loved it" Caroline says

"Tell us more about this Nik fellow" Elijah smiles at her slyly

"Well he was an ass to pretty much everyone, a rather old vampire too. He moved to my town with his siblings to build a werewolf army, made them his slaves including one of my close friends Tyler. But he seemed to be really nice to me; I never gave him a chance though because he killed people that were close to me." Caroline pauses "There was always a plot to kill him or for him to kill us. Every plan was foiled though"

"Was he attractive?" Rebekah asks

"Yes very, He thought that all he had to do is flash a smile or speak in his British accent and it will make people swoon. But I was far too smart to be seduced by him" Caroline smiles

"Seems like our Niks have something in common" Rebekah laughs

"Yeah well at least your brother doesn't have creepy stalker tendencies" Caroline jokes 'yet' she adds in her head

"So you're admitting you think he is attractive" Rebekah laughs

"That was a trap" Caroline says. Klaus just watches this exchange amused.

"Do you think I would like your brother?" Rebekah asks and Caroline almost spits out her wine and looks over at Elijah

"Um no I don't think you would get along very well, plus he has someone" Caroline says

"Is that so" Elijah asks

"Yes, Katherine" Caroline smiles slyly "Though he has the hots for her Twin Elena, my best friend"

"Has he made a move towards Elena?" Elijah asks

"No he is far too honorable, plus she is in love with the Salvatore brothers. Now that is a love triangle for you" Caroline says

"Sounds like a strumpet" Kol laughs

"Yeah, Katherine and Elena are both ones for brothers" Caroline laughs

"Sounds like someone we know" Kol chuckles

"Who?" Caroline asks

"Her name was Tatia, and she had a thing for both Elijah and Nik" Rebekah says "She was quite wild, even had a child out of wedlock from some mystery man"

"You said Katherine has a thing for brothers" Rebekah then asks "so do you have another brother"

"No, Katherine had her fling with the Salvatore brothers about 150 years ago" Caroline says

"Sounds like an interesting little town" Klaus finally speaks up

"Yeah well it keeps life an adventure" Caroline says

They finished breakfast and spread out. Once outside the dining room Elijah stopped Caroline.

"I'm going to town would you care to accompany me Caroline?" Elijah asks

"Oh that would be lovely" Caroline smiles at him big

"Okay well I am getting ready to leave and we won't be back until tonight" Elijah informs

"Okay sounds fun" Caroline smiles and follows him outside

They walk toward the stables and Caroline freezes "I can't ride a horse, I don't know how"

"You'll just have to ride with me then" Elijah smiles and climbs on top of a large white horse then pulls Caroline up.

Elijah wraps his arm around Caroline and they start to ride off. It takes them about an hour to reach town but Caroline really didn't mind, the ride was fun.

Once in town Elijah helps Caroline off her horse and pays a young boy to take care of it. After about 20 minutes of wandering around a young girl walks up to Caroline and asks her if she wants to buy a flower "I'm sorry little girl, but I have no money" Caroline smiles down at her sadly

"No charge miss" the little girl smiles "You are so beautiful I hope I am like you when I grow up"

"Here" Elijah hands the little girl a piece of gold "Even if not for the flower, then to buy yourself some bread" the little girl smile a big gap toothed smile and scurries off

"That was so nice of you Elijah" Caroline smiles

Elijah smiles at her then hands Caroline a few pieces of gold "Go to the market and buy yourself something, I will meet you there in a short while, I have some business to attend to"

Caroline takes the small bag of gold and heads off

Caroline ends up buying a pair of pants her size and a shirt. Elijah soon finds her and they get ready to head back home.

"So did you buy anything?" He asks

"Yes some pants and a shirt, So that I can be comfortable when I am at the house" Caroline shows him

"Well we should be getting back home" Elijah says "And please don't let Klaus see you in those clothes." When Caroline tries to hand him the remaining gold but he just tells her she may need it again.

"Why can't Klaus know I bought these clothes?" Caroline asks once they are on the horse

"Woman should not wear men's clothes, and you might inspire Rebekah to do the same" Elijah says

"I already told you, I am a rebel I do as I wish" Caroline says smugly

"Does future me put up with you?" Elijah asks

"We don't know each other too well in the future actually" Caroline replies

"It's a shame you say that I have interests in This Katherine and Elena" Elijah says "I am sure you are far prettier" He holds her around the waist again

"Well you kind of have a thing for Doppelgangers" Caroline giggles

"Katherine and Elena are doppelgangers?" Elijah asks

"Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say that" Caroline says

"When will my brother break this curse again?" Elijah asks

"I am done talking about future us" Caroline says

"Fine, I am sure you will slip again" Elijah says.

"Wouldn't bet on it" Caroline says

The rest of the ride is quiet but it doesn't really affect Caroline. Once home Elijah helps Caroline off the horse. "I hope you had a good time in town Caroline. And remember what I said proper woman do not wear trousers"

"I will wear pants if I wish to" Caroline huffs "And there isn't a thing you can do about it"

"I could just take the clothes from you" Elijah remarks

"Oh cause you can rip it from my body" Caroline rolls her eyes

"Sounds like an invitation to me" Kol says behind them "What is he ripping from your body?"

"She bought men's clothing at the market" Elijah says

"Cross dressing, hmm interesting" Kol says

"Pants are more comfortable than dresses" Caroline says

"Do the women where you are from wear trousers?" Elijah asks

"Yes all the time" Caroline says

"Well just don't let Nik or Bekah know" Kol tells her

"Okay fine I will only where them in private" Caroline rolls her eyes

"Hmm well I came to get 'Lijah here, it seems we have a guest regarding a Petrova" Kol tells him

"Of course, I will head straight there, would you mind helping Lady Caroline back?" Elijah asks

"Yes of course brother" Kol nods and Elijah takes off "So Caroline"

"Yes Kol?" Caroline asks

"Tell me more about you" the brunette says

"Like what?" Caroline asks

"Like how you became a Hybrid" Kol says

"Um well I have a witch friend and she was practicing a spell and well she kind of made me a wolf and then since I was already a vampire I guess I became a Hybrid" Caroline shrugs

"Do you like Elijah or Nik better?" Kol asks next

"I like Elijah better as a friend but I don't really know Klaus" Caroline tells him "So did you finally listen to my rejections?"

"No, I will have you sweet Caroline, but I don't want anyone to ever do what Tatia did and get between Nik and Lijah" He tells her "I act like I don't care but I do"

"I promise you Kol, I do not see Elijah that way. He reminds me of my brother" Caroline tells him know that her brother is Elijah.

"Okay that is all that I need to know" he nods and parts ways with her as they make it to the garden.


	4. Silence

Elijah enters his brother's study "Kol said that you got information on the Doppelganger?"

"Yes, Trevor just left us. It seems that him and his partner have found a girl from Bulgaria by the name of Katerina Petrova" Klaus informs

"Splendid brother" Elijah smiles widely

"Yes he will be bringing her to the ball that Rebekah insists on throwing for my birthday" Klaus rolls his eyes

"That's two months away" Elijah nods "I will start to get the necessary things together, we will need a wolf and vampire then of course our witch"

"So tell me brother where is dear Caroline" Elijah can sense a bit of jealousy in his tone

"I asked Kol to escort her back so that I could come talk to you" the elder brother says "I think she has taken a liking to you"

"Well I'm going to take a walk through the gardens, I am truly happy to finally get to be my whole self" the soon to be Hybrid smiles

-DP-

Caroline sat in the garden just looking around the grounds. 'Why did I agree to this?' she asks herself 'Damn it Bonnie' Caroline curses her witch friend

"Hmm penny for your thoughts, love?" She hears behind her.

Caroline turns in her seat seeing Klaus "Just thinking about home" she tells him

"Well would you like to talk about it?" Klaus asks

"No, it's just some thoughts" Caroline smiles then asks "Do you truly believe that Women wearing men's clothing is that horrible?"

Klaus smirks at this "Not exactly love, I just don't like Rebekah getting ideas about such things, it would just draw attention that we don't need"

"I understand" She nods

"So how are you liking it here, love?" He asks

"It is so pretty here" she looks around "And so quiet, I really love it"

"I'm glad, and how was your trip to town?" He asks

"Fun, we don't have places like that where I am from" She tells him "So is it true that your birthday is coming up?"

"Yes, in a couple months" he nods

"What are you going to be a billion?" the blonde vampire jokes

"That's adorable sweetheart" Klaus shakes his head "What I really wanted to talk to you about is your name"

"What about my name?" Caroline asks

"You see every time you address yourself as Lady Michaels or are called by that name, your heart beats faster" he lightly touches her above where her undead heart slowly beats "Now that makes be believe that really isn't your name"

"What reason would I have to lie to you?" Caroline asks

"Because I believe you don't trust us enough to know your real name, I mean it is highly suspicious that an Eli Michaels sent you to find Elijah Mikaelson. So why are you really here sweetheart?" Klaus asks "And before you try to flea just know that you too may be a Hybrid but I am still several centuries older than you, love, which means I am stronger and faster, and dearest Elijah is watching you" he nods over to the entrance of the garden.

"Okay truth is my name is Caroline Forbes and I ran away from home. I had heard of your brother and I thought that I might be able to talk him in to letting me stay here, which he agreed to along with my story" Caroline spins the lie

"My dear brother always the noble type" Klaus shakes his head

"I'm sorry for lying to you Klaus" the baby vampire looks at the ground "If you hate me now I can understand"

"Hmm no, I don't know why but I actually seem drawn to you" Klaus cocks his head "It is highly strange for me. Plus I find it highly amusing of your choice in name"

"Yes well so did Elijah, I think that I could really be friends with him" she stresses the word friends

"He told me that you might fancy me a little bit" he knocks his shoulder with hers "And Rebekah as well"

"Yes well your siblings need to keep their mouths shut" Caroline grumbles

"I think that you are quite beautiful so it actually flatters me" Klaus smiles

"Well it is still embarrassing, they gossip like clucking chickens" Caroline laughs

"So what they say isn't true?" Klaus raises his eyebrows

"No, I did not say that" Caroline tells him "I mean you are a rather attractive man and you haven't been as rude as you could have been since I got here"

A huge grin breaks out on Klaus' face "Well love I need to get back to business, but I will see you at dinner" he leans in and kisses her cheek before whispering "I fancy you as well" then he is gone.

Caroline decides to head up to her room to maybe get a nap in before dinner, riding a horse is actually quiet tiring.

-DP-

"Caroline" She hears her name being called, slowly she opens her eyes to see Elijah and Bonnie standing there again.

"Bonnie, Elijah" Caroline greets them

"I finally got my memories and you need to stop with the over sharing" Elijah gives her a stern look

"I am sorry, I am horrible at keeping secrets, I mean just look at the fact it took me so little time to blab to Stefan that Damon and Elena were sleeping together and that he didn't really release her from the sire bond"

"I think that it would be best if for now I cast a small spell to stop you from sharing anything that could change the future" Bonnie speaks up

"Yeah, maybe you are right" Caroline nods

"Also you are a terrible liar" Elijah chuckles "I should have told you to be a bit more creative in your stories but keep them as close to real life as possible so that Niklaus could not see through it. You seem like a sweet girl Caroline but giving yourself the last name Michaels is just a tad too suspicious"

"Yeah well I have never been a great liar that is why it is so hard for me to keep secrets unless they are like life or death or something like that" Caroline tells him

"Okay we don't have much time before you awaken again so I will need to cast the spell" Bonnie tells her

"Can you even cast spells through dreams?" Caroline asks

"Yes you can, the same as a vampire can compel in people's dreams. You just have to be powerful" Bonnie explains before she chants a few words and Caroline gets pulled back to the land of the awake.

-DP-

Caroline feels herself being shaken awake "Miss Caroline, it is time for dinner" Mary's voice tells her

"Okay" Caroline answers groggily.

Caroline climbs out of bed and stretches her limbs like a cat, maybe a little less graceful though. The young vampire made her way downstairs and in to the dining room, escorted by her maid.

"Good evening Lady Caroline" Elijah smiles at her

"If that's even her name" Rebekah scoffs

"I see that you were informed of what happened" Caroline says "I'm sorry I lied to you all"

"It is of no matter now Caroline" Elijah speaks up "I informed them that I knew of what was going on and I thought it would be a good idea to keep the charade up"

"Thank you Elijah" Caroline smiles at him

"So tell me Caroline how did you like the city? I am afraid that since I had to leave you so soon after our arrival that I couldn't ask" Elijah asks

"Oh it was amazing, thank you so much" Caroline smiles "Maybe next time I could go with Rebekah" she turns towards the other female "I really would like to know you"

"That sounds lovely, and I guess that I could forgive you since Elijah did know about it all" She frowns "But only because you are the only other girl. AND you are going to have to make it up to me by carrying my bags when we go to town"

"Deal" Caroline nods and asks "Do you have any suitors Bekah?"

"No, anytime I find someone my brothers chase them away" Rebekah sighs "So can you tell us what your real life is like?"

"Yeah I guess that is fair" Caroline nods "I am an only child. My father left when I was little for another man and my mother dove in to her work. She worked all the time before but after he left it was more so I kind of started to raise myself. I had friends that were like family to me though and we would do anything for each other. When my parents found out that I was a vampire they hated me. My dad tried to fix me and my mom thought I was a monster"

"I'm so sorry Caroline, we too know what it is like to have parents who hate us" Rebekah tells her

The rest of the night continues like this them telling stories that Caroline was allowed to share with them and not restrained by the spell

-DP-

Mystic Falls 2013:

Klaus knocked on the little witches door for the what seemed like the hundredth time, he just kept pounding on it. "I can hear you moving around in there little witch" he yelled out

The door suddenly swings open to reveal the eldest Mikaelson "Yes Niklaus?"

"I need to speak with Miss Bennett" Klaus growls when he sees her face "Where is she witch and why am I dreaming of her in my past?"

"Maybe you are delusional?" Bonnie shrugs

"Well you see I thought maybe it was all just a dream until of course dear Bekah started having dreams of Caroline in England around the time Katerina showed up" Klaus cocks his head "And I would bet that noble Elijah here has been having them as well"

"Ugh go away Klaus" Bonnie yells at him

"Not until you tell me why I am dreaming of Caroline" he seethes "And if I have to I will just burn this pretty little house down until I can get to you. Because I still need to get back at you for helping kill Kol and locking me in the damn Gilbert house"

"Fine, I might have sent Caroline back in time" Bonnie murmurs

"Wait what?" Klaus blinks a few times "And you Elijah how do you come in to this all?"

"If Miss Forbes can get you to fall for her in the past then it could change you and get Kol back" Elijah explains

"And why would you care about this little witch?" Klaus asks

"I never actually planned to let them kill him; I was kind of in love with him. I thought maybe if I got there in time I could use like a spell or something but they had all ready killed him and I never got to tell him that I was sorry" Bonnie explains

"Very well, so what I am supposed to just sit her until when? Will she ever even come back? How is this all going to change everything?" Klaus asks

"Relax it won't change anything in history except Kol's death, I cast a spell that Caroline can't over share anything and so that once she leaves the time you will all forget about her until the spell is enacted again" Bonnie explains

"Caroline is a sweet soul Bennett and there was a lot of death in that time, she could change it" Klaus growls and then a grin spreads on his face "She would want to stop death from happening, she could stop Katerina from running away"

"Or help her run" Bonnie says and explains seeing Klaus' angry face "Katherine changed Damon and Stefan she would want to make sure that happened"

"So what if those two fools were never turned" Klaus shakes his head

"Stefan saved Elena on Wickery Bridge, without him she would be dead. Also Caroline was in a horrible accident, the only thing that saved her was Damon's blood. Also Katherine is the one that turned Caroline" Bonnie tells them "So if anything she would make sure that the doppelgänger gets away"

"Well fuck, this could be horrible" Klaus shakes his head "How do we get her back?"

"You have to fall in love with her" Bonnie shrugs "But I can do something that could make sure she doesn't change anything. The full moon is in a week so I can send her to a different time, but it will take a lot of magic so that is the most I can do, I probably wont even know when I will send her to"

"Do it" Klaus tells her


	5. Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that time moves differently between past and present. So in the present it will be one week but in the past it will be two months. So one day in the present is like a week in the past.

The month since Caroline had arrived in the past went by quite fast. Caroline had become closer to Klaus as well as the rest of the Originals. She viewed Elijah like a big brother and Kol as the annoying little brother, even though he is much older than her, she even could see Rebekah as a sister. Truth be told she kind of felt bad for Klaus that he would have to wait so long to break his curse but without Katherine getting away than she probably wouldn't even be alive sadly.

Bonnie had contacted her that she was looking for a spell so that she could try and bring her home or at least send her to a different time.

Klaus had talked her in to taking a walk with him around the grounds.

"So care to tell me why you asked me out here?" Caroline raises an eyebrow

"Well sweetheart, I actually wanted to ask you if I could court you" He grins

Caroline gasps "The big bad Niklaus Mikaelson is asking to court little me" she teases

"Oh come on, love, It took a lot for me to ask you this. If you haven't noticed I don't really let myself care" Klaus looks her in the eyes

"Okay Klaus, you may court me" Caroline smiles brightly "So on another note, your birthday is coming up in two weeks"

"Yes it sure is" he grins looking off in to the distance "Caroline, if I tell you a secret will you promise not to say anything"

"Of course, all your secrets are safe with me" she grins and pecks him on the cheek

"A family friend found the doppelganger and soon the curse put on me by my mother will be lifted" Klaus smiles "I will be free, and you and I will be the most powerful beings on the planet. You could be my queen"

"What if I don't want to be a queen" Caroline asks

"Well you will still be mine either way" he swoops down kissing the blonde on the lips for the first time.

Caroline places one hand on his neck and the other slides over his stubble. Being a few centuries old had definitely improved his kissing skills.

Klaus slowly pulls away from her "What are you doing to me dear Caroline?"

"The same thing you are doing to me" Caroline whispers

"Well whatever it is, please never stop" He kisses her again

Caroline then thinks about the fact he said doppelganger 'Wait did he say doppelganger? She asks herself then her eyes went wide, the only one she could think of was Katherine. If anything went wrong and she didn't get to run away Caroline would never be a vampire, hell she might not even be born.

"You are such a peculiar woman my dear" he grabs her chin looking in to her eyes "I find myself falling for you and it makes we wonder if perhaps you have bewitched me"

"If only it were a spell it would make it so much easier to deal with everything" Caroline sighs

"Though I do find it odd that you are a Hybrid, you wear a daylight ring" he lifts her hand "Lapis lazuli," he said, his breath ghosting over her knuckles. "Where did you get it?"

"A friend gave it to me," she said "The same one that turned me in to a Hybrid"

"I don't know many vampires with daylight tokens," Klaus said dropping her hand. He leaned even closer to her then, his eyes dilating. "You will tell me exactly why you are here."

Caroline noticed the note of compulsion in his tone and opened her mouth to answer. "I can't be compelled, I think it is one of the perks of this whole Hybrid thing"

"I am sorry Caroline it is just that I have not felt emotion for almost six centuries and then you swoop in her with you glorious beauty and charm and suddenly I am feeling things in my heart that I thought had long since died" Klaus explains

"It isn't that you don't have a heart Niklaus, it is that you choose not to use it for fear of getting hurt" the blonde smiles "I have been through a few times that I contemplated just turning it off but then I realize I have too much light to just let it go"

"Sadly I do have to go speak with Elijah about something, but Bekah would like to take you to the city" Klaus excuses himself feeling that things were getting a bit too intense for his liking

"Well then I will see you later milord" Caroline curtsies and leaves to seek out Rebekah

-PD-

The next month had gone by less than smooth, after their talk in the garden that day Klaus had been avoiding Caroline and when she would seek him out he would run off.

The blonde had set off with Kol and Rebekah for the city so that Rebekah could pick up a few things for tomorrow night's party.

"I have to go check on a few things, will you be alright with Kol?" The female original asks

"Of course she will dear sister" Kol replies and with that Rebekah took off to finish up she shopping

"Kol, can I ask you a question?" Caroline asks

"Well you already did my dear but yes of course" Kol smirks

"Do you know why your brother has been avoiding me?" Caroline asks "I am afraid I did something wrong"

"It's probably nothing Caroline, he has been so stressed over some business but I am sure soon he will be just fine" Kol promises her

"I am really glad we can be friends Kol" Caroline hugs him tight

"C-Care can't breath" he sputters out

"sorry" she laughs letting him go "I want to get him something for his birthday"

"Hmm that sounds like a brilliant idea" Kol grins widely "If you like I can help you choose something absolutely ravishing that only belongs in the bedroom" he winks

"Pervert" she smacks his arm "No I want to give something to him that shows him how much he means to me"

"Let's look through the markets and I promise we can find something" Kol loops his arm through hers and they head off

-PD-

Mystic Falls 2013:

Klaus shoots up from sleep with a horrible head ache then visions of Caroline with his family start to flood his head. Them dancing together and kissing her, Then flashes of him asking her to let him court her, and her telling him all those sweet things.

Klaus rushes down stairs to the living room and sees Elijah, Rebekah, and the witch Bonnie sitting around a circle. "Can you make it stop"

"I'm sorry Klaus but no" Bonnie shrugs

"We all feel it Niklaus, I am guessing you more than us because you spent more time with her" Elijah explains

"I finally win her over and I am a fucking monster" Klaus grumbles then gets another flash of pain

"Klaus" Caroline says entering his study

"What do you want?" he snaps

Caroline stares at him wide eyed "I just was wondering why you have been avoiding me?"

"Frankly you make me weak and that is not a good, so I have decided to distance myself from you" he shrugs and goes back to what he was doing "You have become insignificant to me"

Caroline's bottom lip trembles but she refuses to cry "You are a fucking coward. Something starts to scare you so you push me away" she yells

"I would watch your mouth, love, you are pretty but not enough for me not to kill you" he snarls

"You ass" she screams "What was it all a fucking game 'Oh let's get Caroline to fall for me' I should have known you wouldn't be any different" she runs away

"I was a royal dick to her" Klaus shakes his head

-PD-

England 1492,

Rebekah told Caroline that they had to get dressed for the party together. "Of course I shall leave before you but Kol plans to escort you since Nik is being an idiot and ignoring you"

"He is doing more than ignoring me Rebekah, he told me he wants nothing to do with me" Caroline explains

Rebekah lays out four dresses on the bed for Caroline. She hovers each dress over her before nodding at the dark blue one.

"Hey!"Caroline protested, but Rebekah was moving her limbs to dress her like she was a little doll, and she wasn't very gentle about it either.

After the struggle and Caroline's one sided argument, Rebekah shoved her towards the mirror. She was shocked to see what she was looking at. This was really a gorgeous gown; it was peacock blue, silk, with a deep green sash. It had a V neckline that with the corset under it showed her cleavage in the best way and long sleeves.

"Wow Bekah, I look amazing" Caroline gasps

"Well of course you do silly, I am the one that dressed you" Rebekah smiles before getting herself dressed while Caroline did her hair up with a few strands hanging down.

There was a knock on the door before Kol entered the room "I have come for my gorgeous date" Kol winks at her "And you truly do look stunning"

-XxX-

"Good evening Trevor, I am pleased that you could join us" Elijah greets his friend

"I could not miss the birthday celebration" Trevor replies

"No, considering the gift you claim to bare" Elijah says "Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?" Elijah briefly looks around

"Right this way" Trevor ushers for Elijah to follow him, when the vampire comes to a young girl he touches her arm greeting her "My dear"

As the girl turns Elijah can swear he is transported back in time five hundred years to see his Tatia "Hello" she greets

Elijah takes in a deep breath "Hello, you must be Katerina" he smiles lifting her hand and kissing it "I am Elijah Mikaelson"

The two walk around the party for a bit chatting before Katerina asks "So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?"

"Fashionably late" Elijah answers "He likes to make an entrance" he turns slightly catching sight of his brother entering the room "Here he is"

The blonde brother walks in to the room and Elijah notices Katerina admiring him from the side of his view. "Katerina may I introduce to you The Lord Niklaus"

Katerina curtsies and Klaus takes her hand kissing the knuckles "Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus"

"It is a pleasure milord" Katerina smiles

"From where have you come Katerina?" Klaus asks

"I am new to town, my lord" the doppelganger replies

"Katerina is from Bulgaria" Elijah tells his brother

"Здравей Катерина" (Hello Katerina) Klaus smirks at her

Katerina smiles "Very good" she turns slightly to Elijah and giggles

"Do you mind brother?" Klaus asks "I would like to have a moment alone with her"

"No not at all, happy birthday brother" Elijah tells him as Klaus takes her hand leading the brunette human away

-PD-

Klaus dances with Katerina for what must be an hour before he looks over noticing Caroline dancing with his brother Kol "If you will excuse me dear Katerina I must have a word with my brother Kol and his date"

"Of course my lord, I have been monopolizing your time already" she smiles

"I am not complaining" Klaus smiles before heading over towards Caroline

"good evening my lord" Caroline greets him "Happy birthday"

"Hello sweetheart, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Nik" Klaus smirks

"well I figured that I was so insignificant that you wouldn't care what I called you" Caroline huffs

"Please Caroline can we go somewhere and talk?" Klaus asks "Even if it is just so you can yell or ignore me"

"Fine" Caroline nods and follows him out of the room

"Look Caroline, I am sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. The truth is I am just so scared to fall in love with you and then have you just leave me" Klaus admits leaning in kissing her cheek "I'll let you think about it" and in a flash he is gone.

-PD-

Caroline laid in bed that night think about what Klaus had said before she started to slip in to sleep

Caroline was in the wooded clearing that she was so fond of from Mystic Falls. "Why bring me here? Elijah brought me to a creepy blank box" Caroline jokes

"It's where we had our first kiss" Klaus smiles "Granted I was in the mutts body"

"How romantic" Caroline rolls her eyes

"I wanted to know how 1492 was treating you" Klaus asks

"hmm I woke then you acted like you were about to eat me" Caroline laughs

"You have but to ask sweetheart" Klaus smirks

"Typical man; and you are coming nowhere near me" Caroline answers

"I am so sorry for what happened love; I hope you know I would never hurt you. I am no longer that monster that was crazy" Klaus answers

"I know that Klaus" Caroline looks him in the eyes "I am falling in love with you"

"This isn't your fault Caroline" Klaus reaches out and strokes her face

"It's not yours either Klaus" Caroline smiles at him

"Oh my sweet Caroline, you are too forgiving" Klaus stares into her eyes

"No this is just the calm before the storm; prepare for total bitch mode" Caroline says smugly "Because I won't forgive until I see some begging on your knees"

"I would hope for nothing less" he smiles

"Just so you know, I think I loved you before I got sent back, or at least I was falling" Caroline smiles

"Come home soon my love" Klaus reaches out kissing her softly


	6. The Heat

Caroline woke up the next day to someone jumping up and down on her bed. The blonde peeks an eye open to see Rebekah on her knees hopping on the bed next to her. "What can I help you with Bekah?" Caroline groans groggily.

"Nik has a new friend downstairs" Rebekah smirks "Let's go torment her"

"What do you mean?" Caroline rubs her eyes

"The doppelgänger arrived last night" the original says "Let me tell you, the Original was much prettier"

Caroline breaks in to a wide grin thinking of the fact she can now get back at Katherine for being a royal bitch to her back in her own time "let's go" she giggles jumping out of bed to get dressed.

The two blondes make their ways down the stairs arm in arm giggling until they enter the dining room together.

"Good morning dear sister, and to you lovely Caroline" Kol greets them

"Kol" Caroline smiles "I am sorry for deserting you last night, but Nik had to speak with me"

"No problem" Kol lifts her hand kissing her knuckles "Come, sit by me"

"But she was going to sit by me" Rebekah pouts

"Well I can sit between the two of you" Caroline compromises

They hear someone clear their throat and all three turn to look at the brunette sitting at the table "Oh yes, Caroline this is Katerina Petrova"

"Pleasure to meet you" Katerina smiles

"I am sure it is" Rebekah rolls her eyes

"Be nice Bekah" Caroline looks at the other blonde "She has to put up with your brother"

"And I would not wish that on anyone ever" Rebekah chuckles "How you put up with Nik I would never know"

"Well I think Elijah and Klaus are delightful" Katerina replies standing up now

"Ha, obviously you don't know them very well" Rebekah laughs "Elijah is great but Nik not so much"

"Do you have another brother?" Katerina asks

"Why do you ask darling?" Kol asks

"Well you keep bringing up this Nik" The doppelgänger replies

"Oh that is our brother Niklaus" Kol says "Family calls him Nik"

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Klaus walks in all smiles

Caroline walks forward kissing his cheek "We were just speaking with Katerina"

"I see something has you in a good mood" Elijah smiles coming through the door

"Well it is just such a delightful day" Caroline smiles hugely hugging Elijah "I had a wonderful dream last night"

"Well then, love, I am glad you are much more chipper than before" Klaus growls at the sight of Caroline and Elijah hugging

"Well why shouldn't I after last night" Caroline smiles before sitting down with Kol on her left and Rebekah on her right

"Well anyways on to lighter notes good morning sweet Katerina" Klaus smirks and lifts her hand kissing the knuckles

"And you too milord" Katerina blushes and Caroline rolls her eyes

"She is just needed for the sacrifice" Rebekah whispers in her ear "Then he will forget all about the dirty wretch"

"Oh I know, what were you saying about fun?" Caroline whispers back

"What are you two whispering about?" Kol asks out loud bring attention to the two

"Monsters" Caroline replies

"Monsters?" Katerina's eyes widen

"Oh yes, there is a legend that there are monsters that roam the these lands" Caroline says eerily

"Oh dear" Katerina gasps and all the vampires can smell her fear

"They are said to prey on young maidens" Rebekah adds "But you should be safe because they never kill a virgin"

"You are a virgin right?" Caroline asks sweetly

"Be quiet you two" Elijah rolls his eyes "They are just spinning tales there are no monster that prey on young women virgin or not"

"I beg to differ" Klaus says "Kol is known to prey upon women" causing everyone but Kol to laugh

"Well I just can't help it when I see a pretty woman" Kol smiles

"That is sweet" Katerina replies

"I was not speaking of you" Kol rolls his eyes "I was speaking of the glorious Caroline" Kol snaps his teeth playfully at the baby vampire causing her to laugh

"You bite me and I will bite right back" Caroline smirks

"Quit hitting on the poor girl Kol" Klaus groans

"Boooooo" Kol says "You're just jealous that you let her slip through your fingers"

"Let's change the subject shall we" Caroline says hoping to not have Klaus lash out "Tell us about yourself Katerina"

"Oh there isn't much to tell" she replies "I am from Bulgaria, and have a little sister and I live with my mother and father"

"Would you care to talk a walk around the estate with me after breakfast Katerina?" Elijah asks

"Oh that sounds lovely Lord Elijah" Katerina smiles

"I have some business to discuss with you Lady Caroline, if you are done" Klaus smiles

"Yes, I have been meaning to speak with you as well" Caroline stands "Goodbye Katherine I hope to see you again"

"It's Katerina my lady" the doppelgänger corrects

"Hmm it is all the same to me, Katerina, Katherine" Caroline shrugs exiting the room

"Caroline can be often dramatic" Kol covered "She's hard to warm up too"

"Am not" She argued from outside the door

"We would have wished to be good friends" Katerina smiled.

-PD-

"I wanted to know if you have thought over our earlier words" Klaus looks at her "I was hoping you would say you would"

"Klaus, I-I really want to forgive you" Caroline smiles "I know you care about me. I just am insecure"

"How could anyone as beautiful as you ever be insecure?" Klaus caresses the side of her face

"I'm afraid that you will get what you want and then I will be thrown aside" Caroline admits "I mean you got scared of your feelings and lashed out by ignoring me and saying hurtful words"

"And I apologized for that" Klaus pleads

"I told you when we first met that I was abused" Caroline tells him "He degraded me every day and that wasn't the first time something like that happened. I mean I wasn't abused but I was called names. When I was young I was too chubby and I had pimples all over my face. No one wanted to be my friend"

"It is hard to believe that there was ever a time when you weren't beautiful" Klaus says

"Well I wasn't until I finally got sick of it all. I went and lived with my Father for a summer and I changed everything. I grew breasts, lost weight, cleared up my skin, and I learned about fashion. By the time I got home I looked great. So I started getting the attention from men, but I learned it was only for sex. Thank god I didn't sleep with any of them. But it was also because a lot of them wanted to get closer to my friend Elena" Caroline explains "So I have always been a bit insecure. So when you started to dispense yourself I thought it because you lost interest or you found interest of someone else"

"Never, love" Klaus smiles "I have to pay attention to Katerina, but only because she is a means to an end." He grabs her chin gently "You are the one that I want"

"Give me two day" Caroline says "I will think it all over, and then tell you what I decide"

"I would wait forever for you" Klaus smiles giving her a peck on the lips before turning to leave "But please don't make me"

Caroline goes to leave but Kol walks in

"Hello darling" Kol smiles "Did you forgive dear Nik"

"Not yet, I asked for two days to think it all over" Caroline replies

"Good for you darling, make him wait" Kol smiles "Hell you should give him blue balls"

"I am glad we can be friends Kol" Caroline smiles

"Hmm and I hope to one day be siblings" Kol smiles "And I will always have the sister I wanted"

"Hey you have Bekah" Caroline pushes his shoulder

"Yes I have her, doesn't mean I want her" the original replies

"You love her, I know you do" Caroline states

"Of course I do, I love them all. They do piss me off sometimes though" Kol smiles

"I wouldn't know that, I never had siblings" Caroline shrugs

"Well now you have four of them, even though Finn is daggered I am positive that he will fall in love with you as quickly as we all have" Kol replies

"So you don't think that now that the doppelgänger is here that he will leave me alone and be with her?" Caroline asks "I mean I know she is a means to an end but still"

"No, I do not think that at all" Kol shakes his head

"Thank you for being my friend Kol" Caroline kisses his cheek.

Neither of them noticing Katerina smiling by the doorway for the study.

-PD-

Klaus runs in to Katerina as he is walking down the hall "Hello Katerina, where is my brother?"

"Oh Trevor called him away so I decided to explore the grounds" Katerina smiles

"Well did you find it to your liking?" Klaus asks

"Oh yes. I didn't know that Kol was courting Caroline" Katerina smiles "They are rather cute together"

"I didn't know that they were together either" Klaus laughs

"Oh yes they were in the study together" Katerina shrugs

"That doesn't mean they are a couple dear Katerina" Klaus chuckles

"Oh when I say together I mean together" Katerina giggles

"Oh really, well I feel sorry for the poor girl" Klaus smirks "But enough of them let us walk, Elijah's loss is my gain"


	7. Misunderstanding

Mystic Falls 2013,

"I am ready to perform the spell" Bonnie tells the two brothers

"You never explained how sending her back so far will change anything" Klaus raises his brow

"She is supposed to bring something back with her that will aid me in bringing Kol back to life" Bonnie tells him

"What is she to bring back Miss Bennett?" Elijah asks

"You don't even know and yet you allowed her to do this" Klaus growls

"Calm yourself Niklaus" Elijah says

"This has all happened before so the spirits informed me that all will be well" Bonnie tells him "I had found a spell to make it so I could speak to the spirits for a short amount of time. I spoke with my grams and she informed me that it must be done. Kol also said that once he died he remembered everything"

"You can speak with Kol?" Klaus asks

"Not while Caroline is in the past, it takes too much out of me. It is either send her to a different time or speak with Kol" Bonnie explains

"But you can bring him back yes?" Elijah asks

"Of course, now you must know that I don't fully know where I am going to be sending her to" Bonnie tells them

"Do it" Klaus hisses

-PD-

England 1492,

It had been two days and Caroline decided to tell Klaus that she would give him a chance to redeem himself, and maybe if he did a good job she might tell even make out with him. Hell no matter what she was going to make out with him.

Walking up to his door Caroline hears strange sounds coming from Klaus's room, swinging the door open Caroline sees Katerina writhing underneath Niklaus in pleasure. Caroline stands there frozen for a moment then turns around and runs off to Kol's room.

Caroline slams the door behind her and slides down it crying "Caroline?" Kol lights a candle and walks up to her. Upon noticing she is crying he becomes worried "Are you alright Care?"

"I went to tell him I would give him until the end of the month to prove that he is worthy of my forgiveness and I found him fucking the dopplewhore" Caroline cries

Kol sets the candle down and gathers her up in his arms "shh it's going to be alright, okay?" Kol rubs his hand over her back and holds her tight as she relaxes into him. "Everything is going to be alright"

"I thought he would be different" Caroline sobbed "He promised me that I was the one. I am never the one Kol"

"Well he is a dick for not seeing that" Kol strokes her hair

"Oh look at the cute couple" Klaus sneers from the doorway

"What do you want dick? Here to have me pour more secrets out to you and then use them against me" Caroline hisses and Klaus' face softens at the tears

"Why are you crying love?" he asks "What did you do" he growls at Kol

"I didn't do anything dear brother, you did" Kol replies

"I don't understand" Klaus says "Care to enlighten me?"

"You promised me that she was nothing and that it was just me" Caroline says "And I believed you, I thought I was the one. I mean I am never the one. But with you I thought I could be"

"You will always be my one" Klaus tells her "But I couldn't be yours"

"You are though" Caroline says "Or you were"

"Don't Lie to me" He screams "Katerina told me how she saw you two in the study"

"So what if we hang out in the study" Caroline says "I hangout in there with Rebekah too"

"She said you two were intimate" he says as if the words burn him

"So you didn't just ask me if it were true? No you just believed the woman who is a damn carbon copy of your precious Tatia. I will always come second to them" Caroline shakes her head

"So just go back to your as, Caroline so sweetly put it, Dopplewhore and leave us alone" Kol hisses "I never slept with her, hell I have been trying to make her my sister"

"So why are you crying?" Klaus asks

"I saw you and Katerina having sex" Caroline whispers before standing up and vamping off.

Klaus looks over at his brother "I didn't touch Katerina"

"She went to your room for a little night time talk, and found Katerina with someone in your bed" Kol tells him

"Well it sure as hell wasn't me" Klaus hisses

-PD-

Caroline makes it to the forest before her world starts to shake around her. Caroline wakes up in a wooden room. She stands up and finds the door; upon walking out a middle age woman stops her.

"Putain venir ici" The woman yells

"What?" Caroline asks confused, she understands that the woman called her a whore but she has no clue why. Did she get kidnapped?

"Why are you dressed like that?" She points to the simple dress Caroline is still wearing from 1492 "No man will want you in that"

The woman pushes Caroline into a room and starts ripping off her clothes and shoving her into a bath tub scrubbing her down. She then pulls her out and dries her off. Caroline is pushed into a new dress.

The dress is scarlet and fitted so tightly around her waist that if she was human she wouldn't be able to breathe. It is low cut and pushes her cleavage up so much that Caroline is afraid her breasts might just pop out.

She is then shooed out of the room and into a line of girls. They all start to giggle and talk about the lord that is coming. "He is mine" The girl in front of her says "No one chooses the new girls"

As the men file in Caroline notices a certain person. "Kol" Caroline says out loud

"Caroline" Kol says excitedly

"Oh thank god" Caroline rushes over and hugs him "I have no clue how I got here, just that everyone is so bossy"

Kol hugs her back and chuckles "Nik is going to be so happy"

"I can't see him" Caroline says

"Let's get you out of this god damn brothel and then we will talk" Kol replies "And I will take her" Kol points to the girl that was being a bitch to me "She looks tasty"

"You can't just leave whore" The middle-aged woman says

"Well I will just have to kill you for kidnapping my brother's fiancé and making her dress like a common whore" Kol growls

"No my lord, I'm sorry" The lady bows

"My knight and shining armor" Caroline kisses him on the cheek

Kol sweeps her up and carries her out to his carriage "So darling does this mean I am going to get some?"

"Nope" Caroline says as he sets her in the carriage

"Worth a try" Kol laughs "Though I did order us a girl to share"

"I don't do straight from the vein" Caroline glares

"Always the buzz kill" Kol jokes "But I do have to take you home so let's go" He climbs in with the whore and they both sink their fangs into her as they set off for the manor.

As they go down the road "Where exactly am I, hell I don't even know what year it is"

"Well darling you are in my favorite place on earth" Kol smiles


	8. Red Lights

As they go down the road "Where exactly am I, hell I don't even know what year it is"

"Well darling you are in my favorite place on earth" Kol smiles "You are in New Orleans lovely Caroline"

"Wow" She smiles to herself knowing she will finally get to see the place the future Klaus wanted to show her

"Though I have no idea how you don't know the year" Kol chuckles

"I have been travelling and I laid down for a short moment and next thing I knew I was in that horrible place" Caroline lies "

"Ah well it 1864, the age of the cowboys and railways" Kol smiles

"And the war rages on" Caroline smiles

"Ah so you do know a little bit of history" Kol jokes

"Well I bet you look very dashing as a cowboy" Caroline smiles widely. Then it dawns on her. 1864. The year that Stefan and Damon were turned in to vampires; Katherine was in Mystic Falls right now. She could make all the horrid things that happened to Stefan never happen.

Then again it would probably change so much. Also she was in New Orleans, Louisiana, NOT Mystic Falls, Virginia. Plus the way everything left off back in England, Caroline wasn't sure if Klaus would let her ever leave again.

-PD-

Caroline drifts off in the carriage as they move down the road on their way to the manor.

Caroline is walking down a beach of white sand, the smell of the ocean in the air. When she comes across Elijah. "Why bring me to a beach" Caroline asks

"Not many know this about me but I love the water" Elijah smiles at her

"Not that I don't appreciate your company but is there a reason for this little call?" Caroline asks bluntly

"Oh yes, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay, and to see where you might have found yourself" Elijah says "And to make sure you were being careful, I know miss Bennett cast the spell but I do not know what you may be able to reveal"

"I will try hard to be careful" Caroline smiles

"Miss Bennett says hello and that she is doing all that she can to fix this all" Elijah smiles

"You have a nice smile you should smile more often" Caroline returns his smile "and as of the fixing this; you royally screwed me over Elijah. But I guess I just have to ride the wave out and I will return when I can"

"Well Miss Bennett says that she could reform a spell to send you to another time, we just couldn't figure out what time it would be. She also informs that she can't do anything about it but that you are going to be stuck there a whole year this time" Elijah looks worried "And be careful"

"A year" Caroline's eyes widen "What the hell do you mean I will be stuck here for a whole damn year"

"To us it will be merely a few weeks but to you it shall be a year. We have done all we can to cover this up for your friends" He informs

"Elijah, I'm in 1864" Caroline tells him "Will I be okay here?"

"My family is happy in this time, Rebekah is daggered but she will be awakened soon, though both Kol and I get daggered that year and it makes me wonder if it perhaps has something to do with you" Elijah muses

"Well that's just delightful" the blonde rolls her eyes

"Next time could I maybe talk to Klaus?" Caroline asks "I mean I am so happy to see you Elijah, but I have questions about this whole Hybrid thing"

"Of course Miss Forbes. Until then though I must be going it seems you are waking up"

Caroline is awoken by Kol shaking her "Get your arse up, sleeping beauty"

-PD-

As the carriage rolled up to a huge mansion even bigger than the one in Mystic falls but smaller than the castle in England, though much prettier. Caroline's eyes widened huge "Wow, you guys like living on the larger side of life" She laughs

"Yeah well Nik likes to live extravagantly" Kol chuckles

"I don't know how I feel about seeing him Kol" Caroline sighs "The last time I saw that man he accused me of hooking up with you and then kind of cheated on me that is why I ran" obviously she didn't really run but they would think she did so she needed a good excuse.

"He is truly sorry for what he did Caroline, it tore him apart once you were that he hurt the love of his life, but he never slept with her" Kol sighs "I am just happy to see that you are alive"

"Nothing may have happened between us but I want you to know I think we will be good friends" Caroline smiles "And I think it is really sweet for you to cover for your brother"

"I would like that but I would like even more for you to be a sister to me, I hope you know I was joking about the sex thing earlier" Kol smirks

"I was hoping you were but knowing you I wouldn't put it passed you" Caroline giggles

"Caroline Forbes the only girl in history to turn down my charms" Kol shakes his head as they walk into the manor

"Kol is that you" they hear Elijah's voice travel in to the foyer

"Ah here comes little sister" Kol smiles "Get ready to be scolded"

"Kol where were y-"Elijah cuts himself seeing Caroline "Caroline" he stands there stunned for a moment

"Elijah, I have missed you" Caroline smiles pretending to have been gone for as long as it had been.

"Where have you been? And what in god's name are you wearing?" Elijah scrunches his brow

"Well it is quite the funny story" Caroline says awkwardly

"I found her in a brothel" Kol blurts

"Kol" Caroline smacks him "What Kol means to say is I woke up in a brothel with no memory of how I got there"

"Hmm that is interesting" Elijah raises a brow

"You know that thing we talked about when we first met well it happened again and here I am" She tries to hint at him

"Ah yes the thing" Elijah nods "Well Niklaus well surely be happy to see you again"

"Wait what thing?" Kol asks

"Nothing it is a secret" Caroline says "Something that is to be held secret in concerns of the reason why I even know Elijah"

"Okay, but I thought we were best friends" Kol pouts

"We are, and if I could tell you I would but I promise someday you will know" Caroline pats the young original's cheek

"Come Caroline, I shall show you to your quarters and discuss how to delicately tell Niklaus that you are here" Elijah leads her towards the upstairs of the compound towards an empty room. When they enter the room Elijah turns to her "What happened?"

"I had a fight with Nik and I ran away in to the forest, next thing I know I am here" Caroline tells him "I can't really tell you much else"

"Ah I seem to remember around the time you left Niklaus came to me enraged as he said someone had been with Katerina in his room" Elijah recalls "Now that I think about it was the morning after you ran"

"Yeah…. Wait it wasn't him?" Caroline furrows her brow

"No" Elijah shakes his head "Turns out Katerina was having sex with Trevor, even long before she turned up in our castle"

Caroline sees the sadness in his eyes "You fell for her" Caroline whispers

"Yes" Elijah nods "I know she was cruel to you but to me she was a sweet innocent girl"

Caroline smiles "If you love her, I could forgive her for it all"

"Really?" Elijah raises a brow

"You became like a brother to me, and I have forgiven people for loving someone who had done more than she did" the blonde beams

"Who could have even done worse than to separate you from the person you love?" Elijah asks

"Well let's just say that before becoming a vampire I was not as strong as I am now. My reason for becoming a vampire" Caroline tells him "But enough with all the sadness, this house is really beautiful" she looks around the room

"Niklaus built it, he even made this special room in hopes that someday you might come back" the eldest original tells her "Of course I couldn't tell him that you two would not meet again for centuries"

"Hope is all anyone can really have when they suffer a loss Elijah" Caroline gives a tight lipped smile "I thought I said enough sadness" she jokes

"Of course, why don't you make yourself comfortable and I will have Kol bring you some blood" Elijah nods exiting the room

Caroline sat down on the bed smiling to herself when Kol walked in carrying a dress and a goblet "As ravishing as you look darling, you might want to wear something more suited for a lady"

"Thank you Kol" she kisses his cheek before heading in to the restroom and trying to slip it on. After some difficulty she calls out to Kol "Um Kol I can't get it on myself"

"Would you like my help" and she can practically hear the smirk in his voice

"No can you please send a maid or something" The baby Hybrid calls out

"Fine, fine suit yourself" Kol mumbles before an elderly maid comes in to help you with the corset and back laces.

The blonde then heads downstairs to find Kol again so that she has a way to pass the time before having to see Klaus again.

"Hey sunshine" A dark skinned man greets her as she gets to the bottom of the stairs

"Hello" Caroline smiles

"What is a pretty thing like you doing here? Another one of Kol's flings?" he smirks

"No I am not one of Kol's lays, the thought of that repulses me" Caroline shoots back "And who are you?"

"The name's Marcellus, but you sweetheart can call me Marcel" He sticks his hand out for her to shake and she grabs it suspiciously

"My name is Caroline" she smiles

"Wait, insanely beautiful, blonde, sassy, and named Caroline" Marcel smiles "You're Klaus' lost lady love"

"He talks about me?" Caroline smiles

"Never shuts up, well he used to when I was a boy. Before Rebekah was daggered and I was turned" Marcel tells her

"Is he here?" Caroline questions

"Yes miss, we just got back" Marcel explains "I think he is still outside"

"Thank you" she smiles running off towards the study hoping to find Kol. It was merely hours for her yet it was centuries and decades for Klaus. She still wasn't sure what she would say once she saw him.

-PD-

As Klaus enters the study he sees Kol lounging back on the couch "I see that you have another girl here, I can smell her"

"Yes there is a girl here, but she is here not for I but for my dear older brother" Kol explains

"Elijah has a lady caller, how odd" Klaus chuckles

"Nope wrong older brother" Kol tells him

"Wait there is someone here for me and a woman no less"Klaus laughs"How intriguing"

"Look Nik there is something that I need to tell you" Kol get serious for a moment

"What is it?" Klaus notes the look of urgency on his young brother's face

"Well you see…." Kol begins but is cut off by the door swinging open

"Kol" Caroline starts but when she sees Klaus she stops

"Caroline?" Klaus squints looking at her

"Hello Nik" Caroline bows her head away from his sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I chose 1864, Though they are in New Orleans not Mystic Falls so the Salvatore brothers being there is highly unlikely, they have shit that is going down in MF that needs to go down, but I mean there is always hope right?
> 
> Okay so I know there is a huge thing about Klaroliners not watching TO but I do watch it for JoMo's sexy accent and Daniel Gilles in his snazzy suits. But I don't know if I missed it or if it was in some promo or something but apparently Klaus calls Bonnie and I want to know what the heck that is about. Also the whole Elijah/Hayley kiss made me sick. Kalijah and Klaroline are the OTPs! Also for Elijah being so in love with Katherine he did not mourn her like at all. Sorry Rant over


	9. Unrequited Love

"Look Nik there is something that I need to tell you" Kol get serious fora moment

"What is it?" Klaus notes the look of urgency on his young brother's face

"Well you see…." Kol begins but is cut off by the door swinging open

"Kol" Caroline starts but when she sees Klaus she stops

"Caroline?" Klaus squints looking at her

"Hello Nik" Caroline bows her head away from his sight

"Well this is awkward" Kol says looking between the two

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asks the blonde that he hadn't seen in four hundred years

"Kol found me in town" Caroline tells him

"How did you get in to town without my notice?" Klaus asks "I am the king of New Orleans; I know everything that happens here"

"I had only been here for a short moment" the female Hybrid replies "You look good" she checks out his golden vest and brown britches

"Well four centuries can change a person, though you don't look an ounce different" Klaus looks her up and down

"Well I am forever seventeen, there isn't much to change" she smiles but it soon drops when she sees the cold and distant look in his eyes "Do you blame me for running though?"

"You could have asked me before just jumping to conclusions" Klaus yells

"And you could have done the same for me" Caroline shakes her head "I fell for you, harder than I have ever fallen before and then I find Katerina with someone in your bed. What was I supposed to think Klaus?"

"Well you were rather stupid to fall for a monster like me, now weren't you" a wicked smirk plays on his face "I mean you weren't warming my bed I had to find someone that would"

"So what now you plan to lie to me and say that you slept with the whore when both Kol and Elijah told me something different just hours before" Caroline raises an eyebrow

"I'm just going to leave" Kol says slipping out of the room

"I could have lied to them about it" Klaus comments

"But you didn't" she looks up at him "You are just afraid that now that I am back, that you will open up again and I will leave, but this time is different"

"I am not afraid of anything and you are just some girl that I once had a fancy for getting in to my bed" Klaus snarls

"Then why do you wear it?" Caroline asks

"Why do I wear what?" Klaus narrows his eyes

"The necklace I got you" she points to the piece of cord around his neck with a little wolf hanging from it "I never actually got to give it to you after everything that happened"

Klaus just stands there silent. It is broken when the man from earlier interrupts them. "Klaus, Elijah told me to come and get you"

"Perfect timing Marcellus" Klaus looks over at him then back a Caroline "When will you be leaving?"

"I won't be" Caroline states "Just because you don't want me here does not mean that your brothers don't" her statement makes Klaus storm out of the room

"Wait are you screwing all three of them?" Marcel asks

"No, the Original family was like a family to me at one time. Elijah and Kol were like my brothers" Caroline tells him

"And Klaus?" he raises a brow

"Klaus, now he was different. Though I guess that doesn't matter much now that he hates me" Caroline shakes her head

"Oh he doesn't hate you" Marcel laughs "Come on I want to show you something, and how I knew who you were"

"I don't know" Caroline narrows her eyes

"I promise I won't bite" he raises his hands "I mean unless you like that kind of thing"

"Eww, no, and fine but you try anything funny and I will hurt you" Caroline points a finger at him

"Fair enough" Marcel nods leading her over to the book shelf he pulls back a book and the case opens in to a room full of paintings

"Is this Nik's studio?" Caroline asks

"Yeah, but look closer" Marcel nods towards the room

Caroline walks further in and notices that the walls are lined with paintings of her "It's me"

"What are you two doing?" they hear a voice behind them "Nik will be pissed if he knows that you were in his shrine room"

"Kol, you ass you scared me" Caroline turns around slapping his arm

"Yeah, big brother has been a bit obsessed with you" Kol laughs "I find it highly weird seeing as he never even got any"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Caroline rolls her eyes

"No, I sometimes think of blood too" Kol jokes "But seriously no one is supposed to know about this so let's go" Kol ushers them out of the room

"So where have you been all these years?" Kol asks

"Oh here and there mostly" Caroline shrugs "Nowhere for too long" she really hopes that Kol can't see through her lies

"Well I am just happy that you are back now" they walk out of the room together

As they pass the dining room they hear Klaus yelling "Elijah, that is not Caroline. Mikael must have sent her here"

"Niklaus, that is in fact Caroline, the same one you were in love with back in 1492 and the same one that you are still in love with" Elijah's voice is calm

"No. no my Caroline died long ago, this is just another one of Mikael's tricks to get at me" Klaus hisses

Caroline just stares in to the room with a broken expression turning to Kol she whispers "Yeah he is so in love with me, that he thinks I am working with Mikael" she shakes her head heading up towards her room.

Caroline is only in her room for ten minutes before Kol joins her "Look Care, Nik is, well you know how Nik is" she nods "Well he has been without love from anyone except his family for so long. He just got Marcel to join our family two decades ago; he needs time to realize that you are here to stay"

"I understand that, it's just the fact that I don't want him to hate me. And he clear does right now" Caroline sighs "What happened to me? I am never this emotional and whiny. He brings it out in me. I mean I am usually fierce and sassy"

"Well I have a theory" Kol smiles "You are Nik's Mate. So your emotions are even more amplified than they already are with the vampirism"

"Ugh, life would have been much simpler if Bonnie would have just told me to fall for Elijah" Caroline huffs

"Wait what do you mean, told you to fall for? Wait is Nik right and you are working with Mikael?" Kol's eyes go wide

"What no, of course not. How could you even think something like that Kol? I thought you were on my side of all of this" Caroline looks him in the eyes

"Well you said some girl named Bonnie told you to fall for Nik" the Original raises his brow

"Gosh dang it, this damn spell is supposed to keep me shut up" Caroline mumbles to herself "Okay, I can't tell you but if you go get Elijah he can"

"Please don't make me not trust you Caroline" his face broken

"Just talk to Elijah, tell him I asked for him to explain to you. It will explain my absence" The blonde looks down at her hands "Please don't hate me, Nik is enough, and I can't have my best friend hating me too" she pleads with him

"Then don't give me a reason to. Why does Elijah have to tell me?" he asks

"Because I told him everything before a witch spelled me not to tell anyone else anything. It could change everything." She looks up at him "But Kol, you have to promise me that you tell no one, about what he says. I am kind of putting my life in your hands"

"Fine I promise, I won't say a word to anyone. That's even if Elijah tells me" Kol smiles exiting the room

"Bonnie, what have you gotten me in to" Caroline looks up at the ceiling thinking about how long this year is going to be, cursing Bonnie for not at least sending her someplace with showers and electricity.


	10. BFF (for Never)

A few hours pass before Caroline's door flies open.

"You are from the bloody future" Kol hisses "And you didn't tell me"

"Shh, keep your voice down" she rushes over closing the door "Shortly after I arrived at your home in England the witch that sent me here spelled me so I couldn't tell anyone. Only Elijah knows and what he does know is very minimal"

"But I'm your best friend, how could you have not told me" Hurt laces his voice

"I wish I could have Kol" she looks up at him through her lashes

"So you know my brother in the future?" Kol asks

"Yeah" Caroline smiles

"Wait is that the Nik that you were talking about?" Kol whispers

"Yes, but can we not speak of him?" Caroline growls

"Oh come on Care, you know you want to talk about it" Kol says

"If I tell you something special about the future will you shut up?" Caroline asks "It won't be anything huge because I can't say anything too big"

"Fine but I get two things" Kol gets giddy

"Okay Klaus breaks his curse" Caroline says

"Really love?" Kol asks "I want to know something about myself not him"

"Fine you fall in love with bats" Caroline says

"A bloody animal" Kol groans in disgust

"No you idiot they are wooden sticks used to hit a ball" the blonde rolls her eyes

"Ooo Sounds fun" Kol smiles big

"And you have a crush on my best friend Bonnie" Caroline says "She totally likes you back too but acts like you are the devil so she tells you off all the time and does witchy stuff to you." She wanted to tell him that they would end up together but it wouldn't come out. Plus the fact he dies.

"Feisty I like it" the original smirks and adds "Though I was also told about someone named Stefan. Do I have competition in the best friend department?"

"Always room for two best guy friends, I can roll up and be like look at my bitches" Caroline laugh "Be like I got an Original Vamp, a Hybrid, and a ripper you pay me not them"

"Pimping me out already darling?" Kol asks "And Nik, I don't think he would be much fun"

"$25 extra and you can have it doggie style" Caroline laughs and Kol joins her

"Yup Blondie you are my best friend" Kol laughs

"Why did you forgive me so easily for running away?" she asks him

"Because, I knew that you would come back when you were ready. You would come home, to Nik, to me, Elijah, and even Rebekah"

"Where is Rebekah?" Caroline asks "Elijah said she was daggered but why?"

"He let Marcel choose. Be with Rebekah or have Klaus turn him in to a vampire" Kol shrugs

"And he chose being a vampire" Caroline whispers "why would Klaus allow that?"

"Because he has changed Caroline. He despises the thought of love even more than the last time you saw him" the brunette tells her "He took Marcellus in when he was just a boy and raised him like a father figure"

"I never wanted to leave him Kol, I wanted to stay. The spell made me leave" Caroline starts to cry "And now he hates me" the older vampire pulls her in to him hugging her tight

"You got through to him once before darling, you can do it again" He kisses the top of her head "Come on sister, let's get out of this stuffy room and go get something to eat, and I am craving a bit of chocolate"

"That sounds amazing" Caroline nods smiling brightly

The two exited the room together and made their way downstairs.

"Ah there you are Miss Caroline" Marcel walks up with a big smile on his face

"Hmm yes here I am. And here I am leaving" Caroline smirks

"I was hoping that you might take a walk with me" Marcel called out

"Let's get one thing straight, you may be Nik's apprentice but that doesn't mean that I have to like you" Caroline looks him dead in the eyes her eyes flashing gold "In fact I have decided that I absolutely hate you"

"Why? I have been nice to you" Marcel raises a brow

"You chose power over love. You got Rebekah daggered" Caroline states

"She will be undaggered in a couple decades" Marcel shrugs

"That's the thing though Marcel, you claimed to love her, but as soon as something you wanted more came along you abandoned her for it" the blonde tells him "To me that does not make you a man worth liking, in fact that makes you someone not worthy of love"

"What are you still sensitive that Klaus no longer wants you?" Marcel shouts and is soon crushed to the wall "I see I struck a nerve"

"No, because I won't give up on him like you gave up on Bekah" Caroline hisses "You never give up on the people whom you love"

"Love is weakness" Marcel coughs

"Love is also strength" she drops him turning around and following Kol in to the kitchen to find the chocolate he promised her.

-PD-

Mystic Falls 2013,

There was an annoying pounding on his door. The hybrid groaned as he walked towards the door, opening it he was greeted by one of the few people that he really did not want to see right now.

"Elena" he sighs "What can I help you with?"

"Caroline is missing" Elena tells him "I called her to talk about Jeremy's death and she isn't answering her phone"

Klaus growls at this "Elena, she has not been in town for several weeks and you just now noticed"

"Well I was just going through so much that I was really just trying to mourn Jeremy, I mean I lost everyone" Elena tells him

"Well how about you scurry back to your Salvatore of the week and leave me alone, I do not have time for your petty problems" he tells her

"But I need Caroline" Elena huffs

"Well how about next time you realize this before she is gone for over three weeks" Klaus rolls his eyes

"I thought you liked her or something" the doppelganger says "I mean shouldn't you be helping me find her?"

"I don't need to help you find her, because I know exactly where she is" Klaus smirks

"What?" Elena's eyes widen "What did you do to her?"

"I sent her on a vacation, she just spent three weeks in England, and now she is in New Orleans" Klaus shrugs "She wanted to get away from Mystic Falls and all the problems"

"And you just stayed here?" Elena raises an eyebrow

"She didn't seem too keen on me going with her" he lays "And when she comes home again I do intend on spending time with her. But for now I would like it of you would leave"

"What about Bonnie, I saw her hanging around here a lot lately" the brunette tells him

"My brother has taken a liking to the little witch, they have become friends" Klaus shrugs

"But I need my best friends, you can't just steal them from me" Elena whines

"I did nothing to your so called friends; Bonnie is here on her own choosing and as for Caroline I already explained to you where she is" Klaus growls before slamming the door in her face.

"Who was at the door?" Elijah asks as Klaus walks back in to the living room where Bonnie and the eldest Original are staying

"The doppelganger and all her whiney habits" Klaus rolls his eyes

"Hey that is my friend and Caroline's" Bonnie tells them

"She just realized that Caroline was gone. It has been three weeks little witch and she just now realized because she wanted to complain about her life" Klaus tells her

"She just lost Jeremy, she has lost a lot" Bonnie shrugs

"Haven't we all though" Klaus raises his eyebrow "She still has you, Caroline, and the Salvatores, plus the quarterback and my mutt"

"Maybe it is time to stop with the excuses Miss Bennett" Elijah sighs

"See Elijah agrees and his word is usually the honorable word" Klaus shrugs before pouring himself a drink "On to other news where are you on the spell to bring Kol back"

"That is the thing I need Caroline to bring some of Kol's blood back with her" Bonnie tells them "And she needs your past self to forgive her for leaving"

"I was a real arse to her" Klaus sighs "But if I know Caroline, she always gets what she wants"

"Yes Miss Forbes is good for you" Elijah smiles "She warms up your heart a little bit"

"You can't warm something at isn't there" Klaus smirks

"As much as I hate you Klaus, you do have a heart" Bonnie looks up from her place on the couch "If you didn't Caroline wouldn't love you as much as she does, and you wouldn't love her back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Caroline doesn't like Marcel too much. I personally like Marcel. Also I got a question of whether Hayley and Klaus would get together in this and the answer is 'Hell to the No' haha. Hayley probably won't even be in it except mentions.


	11. She Looks So Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this chapter but then I am taking a small break because of a family death.

Caroline stood in the kitchen eating chocolate cake with Kol and joking around as he told her the story of the latest party he crashed

"So naturally Mary was upset that I talked Abe in to another drink seeing as he had a big meeting the next day" Kol laughs

"You got the president drunk?" Caroline looks at him in awe

"I mean who hasn't compelled someone to have a bit of fun with them" Kol shrugs

"I certainly have never partied with the president, I am against compulsion remember" Caroline smirks

"I was also part of the war but it got terribly dull" he tells her

"It is war, how on earth does it get dull?" the baby hybrid asks "there is plenty of excitement and" she whispers the next part "Blood"

"After a thousand years of going through it all things aren't really as exciting anymore as they once were" Kol smirks "Though do we win the war?"

"I can't tell you that silly" Caroline laughs

"Oh come on please tell me something else" Kol pouts

"I seriously can't you know that, my lips are sealed" she makes a zipper motion with her hand

"Fine, then let's talk about a different subject, like how we are going to get through to Nik" Kol licks his fork

"I don't know, maybe just talk to him" Caroline shrugs

"Well if this isn't cozy" His voice comes from the entrance to the kitchen and the blonde isn't sure she is quite ready to see him

"No time like the present" Kol whispers

"Niklaus" Caroline greets him as she looks at his lean body resting against the doorway. Her eyes trail over him and her mind goes to places that if she voiced out loud people may think her to be improper.

"Caroline" her voice rolls off his tongue like battery acid and it burns her heart to hear the venom in his voice "Kol can you give us a moment"

"Of course" the younger original nods then turns to Caroline "Just call if you need me to beat him up"

"How may I help you Niklaus?" Caroline asks

"Why must you call me that?" he asks "Why must you look and sound like she did then"

"That's why I call you by your full name, because you don't believe that I am really me" she cocks her head "Because my Nik would never doubt that I am who I say I am. Though I did lose him even a month before I fled to someone that lied"

"I wish that you were really my Caroline, sweet angel" he reaches out touching her face "Because even if you are Caroline you are not mine"

"But I could be, I could be yours again" she looks in to his eyes grabbing her hand in his

"Why did you leave?" he snatches his hand back like her skin burns him

"I never wanted to leave you Klaus, but you gave me no other choice" The blonde shakes her head

"I did nothing wrong" he growl

"You did though. I didn't know that you never slept with Katherine until Kol and Elijah told me. That is too long to wait. I confronted you on it and you never denied it just accused me of screwing Kol" she screams

"What else was I supposed to believe when I saw how close you were to my brother?" the older hybrid snaps "As for Katerina. You should have just asked me"

"That is a two way street Niklaus. But no you just snapped at me and believed that bitch over what the person who you claimed to have feeling for said" Caroline feels the rage building up and her eyes starting to turn golden "Obviously you must have never felt anything if you believed what someone you had met a couple days prior said"

"I saw red and I didn't ask questions because I have already been through that heartbreak" Klaus shakes his head

"I am NOT Tatia" she knew that everyone in the house heard and probably the people living down the street as well tears brimming in her eyes "And I think that that is who you saw when you looked at her, you saw the girl that you love and that is why you were so quick to dismiss me because you knew you could have a second chance with your one true love"

"You were a weakness and a distraction, both of you and I had to let you go for the greater good of my mission" he tells her

"Who are you trying to convince Klaus? Me or you?" She fights the tears welling up but it is a losing battle "Because we both know you let me go because you were scared"

"I let you in Caroline. I do not let people in, but you seemed to find a loose brick in the walls that I had built so yes I was scared but when you left I mended that wall and reinforced it with steel" He sighs the anger melting away as he sees her tears

"I'm not asking for pretty declarations of love Nik, I am just asking for a chance to find that crack in your wall again" her voice defeated

"If you are going to stay you have to promise me that you will not hurt Marcellus again" Klaus looks down at her and she feels so small in that moment

"I can't promise that. I don't like him, he is a pompous ass and he chose power over love and hurt Rebekah in the long run" Caroline shakes her head

"I know that but I took him in as a boy and he has grown to be like a son to me" Klaus hugs her "I have missed you"

"He gets the ass thing from Nik" Kol laughs walking in

"If you value your liver in your body I suggest you shut your mouth" Klaus tells his younger brother

"Oh you are just grumpy because you know it is true" Kol gets himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table "plus Caro-darling here would never let you hurt me, she loves me too much"

"Well actually you technically can't die. So, him ripping out your liver may knock you out for a bit but it might do a good for your inflated ego" the young blonde jokes

"Oh come on now, I thought we were girlfriends, best friends and all that" the brunette puts a hand to his heart faking insult

"See love he admits to being a girl and I don't have to bring it up. I always did think mother was lying to us" Klaus smiles

"Even if I were a girl, which I am not, I would still be better looking than you" he sticks his tongue out at his older brother

"Careful there little brother I have a dagger with your name on it" Klaus gives Kol a look "quite literally too, I had his name engraved in to it" the hybrid laughs and sees Caroline look at him beaming "What is that look for, sweetheart"

"I like it when you smile. You dimples come out and you look so innocent" Caroline smiles

"Oh I am far from being innocent love" he wiggles his eyebrows at her

"Well that is just disgusting" Kol shakes his head "Do not defile the sweet Caroline Nik"

"What are you jealous because you haven't bedded a girl in quite some time Kol?" Elijah asks walking in dressed immaculate as always

"Oh look at the boringly old Elijah makes jokes" Kol sneers

"I thought it was quite funny Elijah" Caroline tells the eldest original

"Why thank you Caroline" Elijah cracks a smile

None of them noticing Marcel listening from the next room thinking of how the family of original vampires acted with the blonde and how he had never seen them act that way except with family which he considered himself part of

-PD-

New Orleans 2013,

The man woke up from a deep sleep dreaming of the surrogate father he had lost long ago and a pretty blonde that his onetime family seemed to fall deeply for.

He picked up his phone and dialed the one person who he was sure could help him figure out what the meaning of all this was "Jane-Ann, I need your help with something"

"I will be there in a few moments" the voice on the other end of the line speaks before hanging up

Marcel sat in his study listening closely before he heard the witch walk in to his home.

"It is three am Marcel this better be good" the short woman says pushing her dark hair over her shoulder

"I am having dreams of someone that I have not seen in a century, I need you to tell me why and why there is now a woman who joins us that I have never seen until now" the dark skinned man commands

-PD-

Mystic Falls 2013,

Elijah Mikaelson was not a patient man. Usually that is, but there was one person who seemed to make him want to wait.

"Katerina" the sharp dressed vampire greets the tall brunette in the mini purple dress

"Elijah, oh how I have missed your face" she kisses his cheek

"Not to be blunt but what is this meeting about?" Elijah asks

"I've caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans called Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you and your brother" Katherine tells him "Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your brother's concerns. It's been a fun five centuries, Elijah, but I've worn down too many good hills running from him. I just want to live a life without looking behind my back"

"What is it that she seems to think she knows of us?" Elijah asks

"There is talk that a man there found out about Klaus' little blonde that I have been suddenly having dreams about" Katherine answers "I just want to be free Lijah, it is all I have wanted for five centuries. I was never at fault; I never did anything to him. I was just a scared little girl who found out that you were going to kill me"

"So as you might have suspected Miss Caroline Forbes was sent back in to the past" the original vampire sighs "for all those years you thought he was running you down for getting away that night, but that is only part of it. You also made Caroline run away."

"I was stupid then, wanting the affection of all the lords around me. It was my curse, and it still is. To fall so easily. I have only loved two people in my existence though" Katherine sighs "You and Stefan Salvatore"

"Really the younger Salvatore?" Elijah raises a brow

"In 1864 I met the brothers and fell for Stefan yet he did not feel the same so I compelled him to love me, the only issue was that Damon loved me" Katherine shrugs

"1864? That is the year the Bennett witch just sent Miss Forbes to" Elijah's eyes go wide

"Yeah, they were turned here in Mystic Falls" she shrugs

"On to other things, you told me something about the cure" Elijah looks her up and down

"It was fake, they think I took it but the truth is that the box was empty" Katherine sighs "That is why I thought this would help me bargain for my freedom because I can't give Klaus something that does not exist"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert!!!!  
> those finales were something. I was really hoping that when Hayley got her throat slit that she would just stay dead though sadly that did not happen. I know some people asked why I hate on Hayley, if it is just because I am a Klaroline shipper.
> 
> The answer is no not that, she is just not a great character. Her storyline could be good but the whole baby thing screwed it up and the fact that the actress makes her so snowflake it is just sucky. Plus I mean how in the hell did Klaus and Elijah forgive her so quickly for getting all of Klaus' hybrids slaughtered.
> 
> Though Auntie Rebekah coming and taking the baby was SUPER CUTE. As for the Vampire Diaries finale I have no words for it. Because I am still having major Alaric, Lexi, Damon, and Bonnie feels along with the fact that Julie Plec said Steroline will be legit next season. (I have shipped Steroline longer than Klaroline. Like as soon as Stefan saved Caroline in 2x02)


	12. Mannequin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter is 99% smut so if you don't like that then skip Caroline's dream

She looks at him as he stands in the court yard fencing with the other man. She leans against the doorway and smiles slightly biting her lip as she watches his body move. She thought that they had made some progress the night before but she couldn't be quite sure. He was such a complicated creature.

As she mused over it all her thoughts went back to the dream that she had the night before. Well technically it really wasn't a dream more like a Skype call while she was asleep

-PD-

Caroline found herself at Mystic High, the Chemistry room to be exact. Her brows furrowed at the odd place she was taken.

"It was the first time I ever saw you" she hears behind her, twirling around she grins at seeing him

"I don't like you right now" she pouts

"And why is that love?" He raises an eyebrow

"You don't like me very much either" she looks down at her hands before laughing loudly "Dear god if my friends could hear me now. Falling for the enemy, I can see Elena's disappointing look now"

"Oh I am not that bad" Klaus shrugs

"No you are not" she smiles lightly before kissing him "I have been wanting to do that for a bit"

"Hmm" he hums "The things I want to do to you are not appropriate to say out loud"

"God please don't say that" she frowns "At this point in time I think the only sex I am getting is from my hand"

"Well that is a lovely little picture" he eyes darken with lust "I could always give you a wet dream that you can imagine while you touch yourself, pretending it is my hand" suddenly he is right behind her, his hot breath hitting the shell of her ear "As you writhe in your bed calling my name and making the past me wonder what in the world is happening. Have him walk in to find you in the most intimate position but he can't have you because you are all mine"

"Oh God Klaus" Caroline pants leaning in to him as his hand makes its way down her sides. The fact that she is only wearing a bra and panties just now hits her.

"Would you like that love? Hmm?" his tongue slips between his lips as he licks from the shell of her ear down to her shoulder blade before trailing back up with hot open mouthed kisses, all the while his hand works its way in to the front of her panties. She feels his fingers slither in to her most intimate flesh as they slide past the place she wants them most. He ghosts his hand over that little button of nerves before he slips it back out of the lace bottoms.

"Please Klaus" she whimpers

"Tell me what you want from me Caroline" his hands now massaging her breasts but only for a short moment before they both come to rest on her pelvis just above her panty line "Tell me where you want me to touch you"

"Please touch me Klaus" she whispers

"Where?"She doesn't want to say it. She wants to but it just seems too taboo. At one point she would have just told him she wanted him to sink his fingers inside her and stroke her to release but several months in a place where no lady ever murmured such profanities had changed her.

"Here" she grabs his hand and brings it down between her legs. She hadn't been able to shave in some time so she was starting to grow a small bush hiding her tender flesh like wrapping paper.

"Like this?" Klaus asks as his hand dips back in to the material and softly touches her, applying no pressure

"Harder" she pants and he obeys applying pressure and moving his fingers in small circles on her clit. Caroline leans her head back on to his shoulder and when she opens her eyes again she is in a bedroom. Not anyone though, no she can tell this is Klaus's.

He retracts his hand and turns her body to face him "I am not going to make love to you just yet" he tells her and she whimpers with need for release "Though I will bring you to release" he brings is lips to her murmuring between kisses "Over" kiss "And over" kiss "And over" kiss "And over" then he pulls away "And then once more"

The Hybrid pushes the vampire back on to the bed and looms over her frame. His hands make quick work of her bra and panties as he seals his lips over hers. The kiss deepens as his hands travel down her body, discovering every nook and cranny. His lips start to move way from hers down her jaw trailing to her collar bone. He makes a pit stop to nibble on the flesh above her breast before leaving one then the other with his tongue.

When he is sure that he has paid enough attention to them with his mouth he kisses his way down to her navel, dipping his tongue in before working his way to her hip bones. He nips and sucks on each leaving a pretty mark on each that was sure to soon heal and disappear but until that moment he would make them stay in this dream.

Finally his mouth makes its way to the place where she wants his hot kisses and tongue the most. Caroline is so worked up at this point she is sure that she will just burst. And then his mouth entraps her clit between his lips as he gives a little suck and she does just that. Her orgasm rolls over her like nothing she had ever felt before and he had barely touched her yet.

"Mhmm you taste like the sweetest nectar" He murmurs and the vibrations trail through her body. He flicks and swirls his tongue over her newly sensitive clit and it feels like heaven above.

The blonde feels his fingers circling her entrance before he dips just the tip of on in and then pulls it back out repeating the circling motion causing her to groan in frustration. He chuckles again before delving his middle finger into her drooling quim pumping it in and out before another soon follows. She tunnel is velvety warmth and she is gushing arousal as he works her with his expert hands and mouth.

Klaus hooks his fingers as he pumps them in and out. He feels her clench around him so he speeds up and as she hits her second climax she slows but never stops. When her orgasm hits its peek he withdrawals his fingers only to replace them with his tongue and moves one hand up to her breasts wiping her juices across him while the other pinches and rolls her now engorged button between his fingers.

The third orgasm hits and the blonde vampires body shakes. She moans and pants calling out to him. He doesn't let up however

"Please Klaus I can't take anymore" she begs but her just shakes his head

"Just one more" he tells her placing a kiss on her belly "I told you; Over and over and over and then once more"

She hears a buzzing sound come from between her legs. Looking down she is surprised to see a little piece of metal in the shape of an egg. It purrs as he brings it closer to her.

"What is that?" She asks before it touches her engorged clit and she gets her answer and she screams. "Klaus"

The baby vampire's climax hits her so hard that it actually shakes her awake.

-PD-

Caroline thinks back to the embarrassment of Niklaus coming running in to her room because he heard her screaming his name. She quickly came up with a lie saying that she was having a bad dream.

Niklaus had given her a small knowing smile "Of course you were having a nightmare"

"I was" she huffed

"I can smell it in the room" he smirked before whispering "You were having a dirty dream about me, love. Now that isn't very lady like"

"Just go away" she had huffed at him pouting and pulling the now wet sheets off the bed and changing her night gown.

The blonde is shaken out of her thoughts when someone places their hands over her eyes "guess who" they whisper and she smiles

"Hmm I don't know is it Elijah?" she jokes

"Nope, try again" the person laughs knowing she is just jesting

"Well you are too manly to be Nik" She says

"Hey I resent that" she hears the person say

"Fine hello Niklaus" she laughs turning around

"What were you thinking about so intently?" and she blushes bright red "Ah so they were thoughts a lady should not think"

Caroline just smacks his arm and crosses her arms "I never implied anything of me being a lady"

"Hmm but you are far too lovely not to be" he smirks

"If we are going by people that are lovely being ladies then by all rights Elijah is one as well" Caroline laughs as she hears a glass fall inside the house somewhere

"That is two Originals that you have called girly now" He gives her a mock stern look

"Does this joking mean that you forgive me?" The blonde looks up at him with her big eyes

"Yes of course, just please don't ever leave me again" Caroline doesn't get to reply for his lips are quickly on hers and she can't help but be incredibly happy for the first time since she had arrived in 1864.


	13. Give Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is all in the present time and looks at what everyone is up to while Caroline is in the past

The dark haired girl looks up at him through her lashes. You would never guess that she was over five centuries old since she looked but only all of eighteen years. Her tall dark haired companion sighed at her looking as if her were maybe thirty though in all actuality is over a millennia of age.

"I want to thank you for the information you have given me sweet Katerina. I wish that all would have worked out between the two of us" Elijah tells the doppelganger

"It still could" She cocks her head "Klaus has found love with the little blonde vampire, we could have a fresh start as well"

"I wish that I could trust that you would not use me just to gain your freedom and then run away from me again" he licks his lips "You are the only person I have let in except my family, I do not let people in"

"You let Caroline in" she whispers

"Caroline is family" it slips off his tongue so easily

"And Elena" The younger doppelganger's name is choked out

"I never let Elena in. I may have given her a bit of advice but she was never you as you were never Tatia. I love Tatia it is true but she was not in my destiny but you are" Elijah frowns "And I just wish I could trust you"

"So we work for it, I am willing to wait for you and work to gain your trust and love again because no matter what you will always be my first love" Katherine leaves a kiss on his cheek before turning to leave. The elder vampire's hand on her wrist stops her however. He slips a key in to her hand and smiles before letting her go.

Katherine makes it a block away before she looks down and sees that he had given her his hotel key. She laughs to herself and smiles knowing that this is her second chance to have him and love once again

-PD-

Bonnie closes her eyes as she performs the spell to send Klaus to speak to Caroline for the last time in a while so that she can save up her magic. As he slips under she smiles before standing up and leaving the room to give him a bit of privacy.

She finds herself traveling through the halls of Mikaelson mansion before finally making it to the room. His room. She pushes open the door and his smell engulfs her. She feels so guilty about his death. Truth be told she had stalled as much as she could hoping if she wasn't there that they wouldn't kill him.

"I am so sorry" Bonnie whispers in to the room shaking her head

The little witch can't see him looking at her from the other side but Kol sits smiling at her from the bed. He wishes that he could tell her that everything would be alright. He was so proud of her for everything that she had done. Once he had died the memory spell had broken and he had remembered everything about Caroline in the past

At first the young original had been mad but once he saw how much she had changed his family and had made Nik happy he was happy as well. She had brought his family closer together and in that had brought a miracle as well.

She had gotten Niklaus Mikaelson the cold hearted Original to love.

Bonnie cried as she unknowingly sat next to Kol "I don't know if you can hear me but I am going to bring you back to life and then we are going to move far away from this cursed town and we will live together forever" she sniffles "I even found an age freezing spell. I mean it would protect me from harm and I would have super anything but that is what magic is for. Another downside is no children, though you can't have them anyways"

Kol chuckles at her wishing that he could hold her and tell her that he couldn't wait to live forever with her as he did stupid things and she used her witchy powers on him to make him behave.

"We would make really cute babies though" Bonnie smiles "I love you and I have to go I think your brother might be waking up soon"

"I love you too my little Bennett"

-PD-

Klaus had woken up after his intense dream with Caroline. As soon as he awoke he got the memory of Caroline trying to explain to his past self about why she screamed his name. It was actually quite comical

He couldn't wait. These six weeks were going to be hell for him to wait for her to come back. Though it was only six weeks for him he knew it would be a year for her and he couldn't visit here unless he absolutely had to now that Bonnie had to get her strength up to bring Caroline back to the present and Kol back from the dead.

The Hybrid just hoped that she didn't come back and realize that she only loved his past self and not the man that he was now. Though he would admit that he had a bit more humanity than he did in other centuries because of Marcel but he was still more of monster then. So maybe she would still love him no matter what.

He was so happy that once Caroline was back in his arms that Bonnie could cast a spell to make his family forget about her until the spell was preformed. It was like a constant loop in time.

Until then though Klaus needed to know the where abouts of the cure and Katherine so that he could take care of her. And he knew just the little mutt to ask.

"Hello little wolf, I would like to speak with you. Meet me at 3713 George Mason Drive 705, in an hour" he hangs up before going to shower and change then heading to his apartment that he keeps so he has a place away from his family.

An hour passes and the werewolf ends up being twenty minutes late "Sorry I got lost"

"How the hell do you get lost?" Klaus growls at her

"They wouldn't let me through the gate and then after that they wouldn't let me up" The girl shrugs

"Right" He rolls his eyes as he pours himself a glass of scotch and offers her one which she takes

"So why am I here?" Her brown eyes meet his blue ones

"I need information on Katerina Petrova or as you know her Katherine Pierce" He tells her

"What do I get if I tell you" she ogles him and he fights against his repulsion

"I'll make you dinner" he shrugs

"I was thinking something a little more" she trails her finger down his torso and he grabs her hand crushing her finger

"Hmm I thought you were sleeping with my only living Hybrid" He raises a brow

"Not anymore he left me for that little blonde whore" and Klaus tightens his hold on hand hearing the bones break in her hand as she screams

"I tried to do this the nice way but it seems I'm going to have to compel what I want out of you" He hisses as he looks her in the eyes and makes her tell him what he wants.

-PD-

Marcel sits in front of the fire place looking in to the flames as he thinks about everything. So his former mentor was alive and well. And the witches tell him that the blonde he is seeing is a baby vampire from Mystic Falls, Virginia that had captured the Hybrid's heart.

"Davina come here darling" He pulls the witch down on to the couch next to him "How would you like to leave this attic?"

"Oh please Marcel" the sixteen year old girl's eyes widen

"We are going to take a little trip, but not for a couple more months" Marcel strokes her hair "You are like a daughter to me Dav and I promised myself I would never do what my father and adoptive father had done to me"

"What's that?" Davina asks

"Well my real father beat me and refused to call me his own" he explains "My adoptive father however he loved me in his own way, he didn't love anyone except family so I took it as a great thing. And he was the one that turned me but be abandoned me" he kisses her forehead "I will never abandon you"


	14. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You can thank Lady Gaga's 'Boys Boys Boys' and Calvin Harris 'Summer' for this chapter because those are my latest jams. Also the fact that I read at least 100 Sterek fics
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Klaroline, TVD, TO, or any of the characters just my ideas and the way that I have shaped and molded the character to my liking

As their lips met fireworks burst in her head and she felt tingles through her whole being. She hadn't ever felt that feeling before. She had felt the tingles in 1492 but the fireworks were something new all together. She felt his tongue graze against her lips like wet velvet so she parted her lips and let him enter.

Caroline's hands move up to thread themselves in Klaus' hair and her fingers tangle in his golden curls. The amazing kiss ends far too soon for her but she smiles up at him anyway and crinkles her nose in the most adorable way.

"Wow" Caroline smiles

"I really have missed you so much love" The original lifts up her hand and caresses her face

"Nik" the manly voice of Marcel calls out

"Duty calls love" he smiles at her before his feelings are suddenly masked again. The Blonde knows that he can't really let other people see his emotions but she wished that he wouldn't be so cold to his family.

She shakes her head as she watches him start to sword fight with Marcel again "Would you like to learn how to fence Caroline" Marcel calls to her

"No that is quite alright" the baby Hybrid shakes her head

"Oh come now love it should be quite fun" Klaus chuckles

"Okay fine, but only so that I can beat your ass" Caroline laughs as she skips over to them.

"Now love don't get cocky" Klaus shakes his head "You will never be as good as me, I have much more practice and you are just a beginner"

Caroline looks at him innocently deciding not to mention the fact that she had taken fencing lessons for four years before all the vampire business became so prominent. "But with you as my teacher Nik I am sure that I can be great"

"Well let's start then" he tosses her the narrow sword and she catches it with ease thanks to her newly acquired Hybrid senses. Klaus walks over to her and wraps his arms around her from behind "Okay you hold it like this" he moves her hands in to proper technique "And remember First rule is to stick them with the pointy end"

"Well that is just common sense" Caroline laughs as she wiggles her hips against him. Klaus lets out a growl and the little blonde looks back him "Sorry"

They spend an hour teaching her things that she already knows but she pretends not to so that she can continue to have Nik's arms around her and so that she can surprise him by kicking his ass. That is what Caroline Forbes does when someone says that she can't do something, she proves them wrong.

"Alright love you ready to try what you learned?" Klaus asks looking at the little blonde that he had started to warm his dark and cold heart again for the first time in centuries.

"Oh you know I am always ready" she winks as she teases him

"You can't just say those kinds of things lovely" Klaus snickers "It isn't very lady like"

"How many times must I remind you that I am no lady Nik" She smiles as she takes her stance and swings her blade at the other not quite hybrid and hits his chest leaving a small gash.

"Hey watch that thing" Klaus tells her "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now love"

"I have confession to make Nik" Caroline sighs looking up at him helplessly

"What is it love?" Klaus asks worried as he moves towards her dropping all defenses

"I do know how to use a sword and I also am the queen of distractions" she murmurs as she sticks him in the belly with her blade. He had forgone any padding thinking that he wouldn't get injured dueling against her but he was very wrong.

Klaus falls to his knees as he pulls the now bloodied sword out of his gut and looks up at her with betrayal in his eyes. Caroline smiles at him.

"Now I get to play nurse and make sure that you are alright Nik" she moves towards him and rips his puffy white shirt right down the middle. She had to admit that the he looked like a pirate, a very sexy pirate.

"Now love I think you cheated" he smirks as she used his ripped shirt to wipe away the blood from the already healed wound

"I didn't lie, just omitted the truth. You never asked if I had ever done that before so I just didn't tell you" she laughs as she places a light kiss on his collar bone where he had once worn a cut, she lets her tongue peek out as she licks up the blood.

Klaus moans softly at the feel of her mouth there "We wouldn't want to start something you have no intention of finishing love"

"Who says that I don't plan to finish what I start. I Caroline Forbes am not a quitter" She bites her lip as she makes eye contact again

Their connection is broken by the clearing of a throat however "Sorry to break up the reunion but Celeste is here and she is hoping to speak with you Niklaus"

"I will be right there Elijah" Klaus nods at his brother, giving Caroline a small kiss before heading off to meet with the witch

"Caroline would you like to take a walk with me?" Elijah asks

"Sure Elijah" Caroline nods at him but inside she wonders who Celeste is

"You don't have to worry about him" Elijah tells her as if he could read her mind

"I know I shouldn't but last time everything felt this great he started to treat me like nothing as soon as a prettier girl came along" Caroline shrugs

"I love Katerina and I think that I always will, she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever met and I have lived for almost a millennia Caroline" Elijah tells her as they walk towards the French Quarter "But you are just as beautiful as she is maybe even a bit more lovely and I think that Niklaus was a moron, as you might put it, for ever letting you go. I think he realizes that now and I highly doubt he would ever do anything to jeopardize that"

"I hear what you are saying Elijah and I truly do thank you for flattering with such words yet I just wonder if he could ever just let himself love me" she looks up at the man that had come to become like a brother to her

"Do you miss him?" Elijah asks "I mean your Nik"

"Is it bad to say that I do?" her brows furrow "I mean I miss the pretty dresses and romantic drawings and confessions of the world that he would show me someday, and even though I am seeing the world with this Nik it just feels like I should be seeing it with the Nik from my time"

"It is the same man though Caroline just a few years and a broken curse" Elijah shrugs "You are not cheating to love them both because they are the same man though my brother has yet to become the man that you met in the future"

"Why must you be so wise Elijah?" The blonde laughs as she hooks her arm through his "Thank you Lijah I really and truly do value all of your wise words"

"I only tell you these things because I don't want to see Niklaus hurt, but more than that I don't want you to hurt yourself" the brunette man tells her

"Elijah can I ask you a very important question?" Caroline asks

"Of course you can ask me anything my dear" they stop at a small park and sit upon a wooden bench

"Why is it that all your siblings have a British accent except you? You have an American accent" she questions

"Well we were born in what is now called America though before now it was just called the New World and this is the accent that we had, my sibling developed their accents because they thought it better to charm their prey with" he explains

"Hmm good to know, thank you for this walk Elijah" Caroline nods at him as they make their way back home

"I truly am glad that you are back with us Caroline" he gives her a tender smile as they walk back in to the compound only to find something that they were really not expecting.

"Klaus?" Caroline asks as he runs to him covered in blood

"I heard you" he whispers "I heard everything. I heard how you love him more than me"

"Who Nik? I don't love anybody else" she moves closer to him only to jump back in fear for the first time in a long time she is actually afraid of Klaus as he looks up at her eyes pooled with blood and wild black veins under his eyes

"I heard you tell Elijah that you missed him. I heard you tell him you missed the one you have back at home" he growls

"There is no other, Nik, my love it is only you" she replies closing her eyes as a wave of dizziness hits her and she hears Bonnie's voice float through her head

"Now is not the time you must tell him. You have yet to possess what you need to return home" then the voice is gone like it was just a whisper in the wind.

"Nik, the truth is I was talking about you" Caroline tells him. It isn't really a lie either "I told him that I missed the man I met in 1492 before Katerina arrived" Now that part was a half lie

"What?" he gives her a lost look

"It is true Nik, she was telling me how happy she is to have you back" Elijah confirms and Caroline gives him a silent look of thanks

"I told him that I was happy to finally have you back and hopefully we can get back to how we were then with you giving me pretty drawings and romantic gifts and words of the world that is out there that I have yet to explore" she explains "Now can you tell me whose blood this is Nik?"

"It is mine" He looks down ashamed "I was trying to turn. I just want to turn. I thought that if I could then you would still want me"

"Oh Nik, I could never not want you" she grabs his face in her hands and kisses him firmly on the mouth "Now come let us get you cleaned up then you can show me that pretty hidden room filled with pictures of me"

Klaus looks up at her in shock at the fact that she had learned his secret and yet she wasn't even upset "You know of my room?"

"Don't be mad at Kol but he showed me" The blonde shrugs "I think that it is beautiful and it made me know that I had a chance to win you back"

"It should be me trying to win you back my love" Klaus smiles "That is why this time around I shall properly court you instead of just pushing you away like I had done before"

"That sounds swoon worthy" she jokes and Klaus is so happy to see that smile on her face that he decides not to tell her that he had daggered Kol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this chapter Klaus was a bit gushy but to come he will get a bit darker because he has Caroline now and this is 1864 and women were like property then so he will get like super duper possessive.


	15. The Rules of 1864

She heard a knock on her door early the next morning pulling her out of her wonderful slumber. Taking a quick glance towards the stone edged window she notices that it is just a little past dawn, maybe. Letting out a groan she throws her legs over the side of the bed the creamy skin hitting the pale light. The blonde pushed her unruly locks over her shoulder as she made her way towards the door. Swinging the wooden door open she comes face to face with a fully dressed Original that looks far too peppy for this time of the morning, even for her.

"What do you want Klaus" Caroline looks at him groggily not really even caring that she must look a mess at that moment

"To ask if you would like to go with me to town" Klaus replies smiling "And horseback riding"

Her eyes widen a bit and a bright smile replaces the gloomy look that she bared only moments before "That actually sounds super great"

"Well I will have someone bring you something to wear and then we should be off" Klaus looks at her and then sends back "And you are allowed to wear riding trousers"

"How did you know about that?" Caroline asks

"Rebekah found your belongings last time you were our guest" Klaus replies the once cheerful look in his eyes drowned by a wall so cold that it looked like icy blue bricks

"Well that is just rude" Caroline huffs before heading back in to her room hearing a small chuckle from the man that had stolen her heart, though she knew that it wasn't much it was still better than the cold shoulder he had given her just days before.

A few short moments later someone comes to her door and knocks lightly before entering the room "I'm sorry to disturb you Miss but I have your clothing"

Looking down Caroline notices a pale girl, with little brown curls and a maid's dress, holding her clothes. The girl couldn't be any more than 12 or 13.

"Hello sweetie, what is your name?" Caroline smiles down at her

"M-Madeline milady" she answers stuttering a bit

"And how old are you Madeline?" the blonde asks

"15 ma'am" she replies

"Are you afraid of me Madeline?" Caroline furrows her brow

"a- a little miss. I heard you hurt Master Marcel and I don't want you to hurt me" she looks up at the hybrid with stared brown eyes

"Please don't be frightened Madie. Can I call you Madie?" when the girl nods Caroline continues "The truth is I was just upset with Marcel because he hurt my friend Rebekah. Since Rebekah isn't here at the moment would you mind being my friend? It is awful dreary here without another girl"

"Oh Master Niklaus says not to get friendly with the guests" Madie replies

"Well Madie I don't care too much for what Niklaus has to say, and I am sure that he would be alright with us being friends" Caroline smiles down at her "Now would you mind helping me get dressed, Nik is starting to court me today and I want to look pretty"

"Oh you could never not be pretty Miss" the young girl tells her

"Oh well that is very sweet of you Madie, and you are very pretty yourself, I am sure you will make some young lord very happy someday" Caroline tells her as she slips in to her clothing "Do you like any boys yet?"

"I fancy the stable boy James, but I doubt Master Niklaus would let us marry." The girl's face becomes sad and it makes Caroline a little upset too

"Why do you think that?" The hybrid asks

"Well he once told me that marriage is for two peasants or a lord and lady but Slaves and Servants of his do not marry because that can lead to babies and other things he does not wish to take care of" she tells the older girl before she quickly realizes who she is talking to "Oh I am so sorry Milady please do not tell Master Niklaus of what I have said"

"I promise every word uttered in this room shall remain between the two of us, as long as you make the same promise" Caroline sticks her pinky out and the girl looks at it oddly "It is a pinky promise, we hook pinkies and shake them and then the promise is forever a secret between the two of us" Madie smiles widely before they pinky promise and Caroline finishes getting ready.

Once Caroline is in a pair of riding trousers and a fitted white shirt she pulls on a pair of brown boots. Madie helped Caroline braid her hair and then the girl left her.

-PD-

As Caroline made her way out to the stables she was met with a smiling Klaus "Can you still ride love?"

"It feels like just yesterday that you taught me" she smiles thinking of it.

It was a windy day as Caroline strolled through the grounds of the big English Castle. She had only been in the past for a little over a month but it felt like much longer. It was quite beautiful but the fact that none of her friends were here and she was stuck with the Originals made her slightly creeped out.

"Caroline" she heard her name being called out to her by an accent she is overly familiar by. She turns to see Klaus walking towards her "Fancy going for a ride? I did promise to teach you how to ride"

"Sure that would be lovely" Caroline nods "Though this doesn't mean I like you" she points at him

"Of course" he looks up at her with the cutest face giving her the puppy look "Come on then, love"

When they make it to the stable Caroline looks over at the most beautiful white horse she had ever seen "Hello" she sticks out her hand for the horse to smell before she pets its snout.

"Her name is Veor, it means Wind in Old Norse" the older Hybrid's voice ghosts in to her ears

"Veor, it's really pretty" Caroline smiles

"Meiri Fagr, Fagr liki Rooul" it rolls off his tongue causing Caroline to look up at him

"What did you say?" She asks curiously

"You are more beautiful, beautiful like the sun" His words make her blush

"It's a really pretty language" She kisses his cheek

"It is the language that the Vikings used, the language of my family" he smiles "Would you like to ride her?"

"Yes, please that would be amazing" she nods and Klaus starts to bring the horse out "What one are you riding?"

"Ah well Mine is in a different stall but until you get the hang of riding I will just be walking next to you" Klaus tells her as he quickly picks her up around the waist and deposits her on the back of the horse

"Whoa this is high" Caroline looks down at him "I want down now, this is too high"

"Calm down love I promise not to let you fall" he looks up at her and she can see the sincerity in his eyes but it still scares her like crazy

"Please Klaus I am scared" she pleads

"Caroline you are a hybrid and I will be next to you the whole time" he vows as they start to move

They continue on through the pasture for an hour before Klaus finally gets his own horse and they ride around "Don't we look odd you in all black on a black stallion and me in white"

"His name is Rekkr or Warrior" he tells her

"You know the most fitting names" she chuckles

Caroline is pulled out of her memories by Klaus as he brings over a beautiful brown Mare "This is Sigyn" He smiles as a black horse walks over with him "And this is Loki"

"The Trickster and his lover" Caroline laughs loudly "Very fitting I suppose"

"Come let's ride" Klaus helps her up and they head towards the back of the compound way from the city

"Where are we going?" Caroline asks as they trot along

"Just for a ride and then we shall return and go in to town to get you something that you do not need to borrow from Rebekah" Klaus tells her

"That does sound very nice" Caroline smiles over at him. Klaus is really the first person to actually court her and care about what she needs. With Damon it was all about his gain whether it is: Blood, Sex, or for her to run his errands. Matt was a bit different because he was a good boyfriend but he was hung up on Elena (Like everyone) and Tyler she thought she was madly in love with but he always put the wolves above her. She had a couple boyfriends before them but they were just minor and nothing really came of them. She even kept her virginity until she met Damon and she regretted that deeply.

Klaus always rushed to her rescue though some of the time it was his own fault but he still did it. He took the time to try and get to know her and take her on cute dates even if it was just in exchange for something the group needed. She would never tell anyone but she actually looked forward to hanging out with Klaus when she was distracting him.

Caroline's face brightened when she saw the pond coming up "I thought you might like a picnic, I know we don't actually have to eat but I feel it is a part of courting, or at least that is what those god awful Jane Austen novels say"

Caroline laughs "I love it thank you very much Nik" she turns to him with a serious face then "And don't you ever insult Jane Austen, she knows romance mister"

Klaus chuckles as he climbs down from Loki "I am very sorry Milady I would never"

"Can you help me down please?" she looks down at him a little bit nervously not used to being on top such a large creature

"Only if you forgive me love" a wicked smirk mars his features

"Yes, yes just please help me" He reaches up wrapping an arm around her waist and pulls her down in to his embrace

"There you are sweetheart safe on the ground once again" he plants a kiss on her forehead before setting her back on her feet "Now let us sit"

The duo moves over to the blanket that had been neatly placed on the ground whilst their horses graze in the nearby meadow. Klaus begins to unpack the basket that sits atop the red woolen blanket. Wine, cheese, fruit, and a jug of blood are set out as the original pulls out two goblets.

"This is all very thoughtful" the blonde smiles looking at the man that is slowly creeping in to her heart

"Well I need to find a way to win you over completely" He smiles "Now tell me what all about you"

"I think I have told you quite a bit about myself" she looks over at him

"That was four hundred years ago Caroline, things have changed so much since then" he reaches out caressing her face "Come on get to know me. I dare you"

The familiar words burn her like fire to gasoline "Fine what would you like to know?"

"Everything, your hopes and dreams. What have you done since the last time I had seen you"

So she tells him. She tells him all about her life, leaving out all the futuristic bits of course. She told him about the ball, leaving out his family, and getting kidnapped by the Werewolves only to be saved by Stefan. That pissed him off and she had to tell him the wolves were long gone.

He told her of his brief adventure as a pirate pillaging and robbing ships. He told his stories of beauty and art and of course blood and adventure. Tales of Princesses and Thieves, Sword fights and Beautiful Dances.

By the time all the stories were told it was at least mid-day. "You ready to head in to town love?"

"Yes of course" she let out a yawn

"Tired love?" he asks as he scoops her up in his arms when she nods against his chest he tells her "We can go in to town tomorrow if you want"

"No, want adventure" she hums

"Well then get your sleepy head up and let's have an adventure" he jokes "If you want you can ride with me on my horse"

"That sounds nice" she plants a soft kiss on the underside of his jaw

"Don't fall asleep on me now" He helps her up on to Loki and climbs up after her grabbing Sigyn's reigns and leading her back towards the house with them.

-PD-

By the time they make it back to the house Caroline has woken up some and was ready to go in to town for the first time since she had arrived in 1864. After climbing down from the horse Klaus looked at the blonde.

"Go inside and change in to a dress" he tells her nonchalantly

"But I like this" she tells him

"You can't possibly believe that trousers are appropriate to wear out in public, I am a respected man in society, love, and I can't have people seeing you in men's clothing" he shakes his head at her

"Well then I will go in to town by myself, because I don't want to wear a dress I like what I have on right now" Caroline huffs

"Now you are just acting like a brat. Ladies are supposed to wear dresses and corsets and pretty things" he growls

"Well screw you, because I don't want to wear a dress and corsets hurt." She crosses her arms across her chest and sets off towards town.

"And where exactly do you think you are going?" the older hybrid calls out

"To town, I am perfectly capable of handling myself and getting some dress and anyone that has a problem with what I am wearing can kiss my ass" she yells back

"You are mine and I command you to come back here" he is in front of her in a flash

"Oh really" she lets out a breathy laugh "Because I don't remember belonging to you. I belong to no one but myself Niklaus Mikaelson"

"You are my lady and so that makes you mine" he shrugs

"Oh well then that means that you would belong to me as well and I can tell you what to do and boss you around" Caroline doesn't even flinch when Klaus' eyes flicker gold in anger

"No you are a woman which means that you are MINE. The wolf in me tells me you are my mate" he roars

"Yeah well I have fucking wolf blood in me too and guess what? I don't care what your wolf thinks because I am not a possession for you to own, I am a human being that has rights. And so what if I am a woman, if anything that makes me better than you" Caroline is seething at this point "All men do is complain and pout, women have it much harder." With those last words Caroline takes off towards the castle. She needed someone that would understand and she was sure of just the right person to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh just as things were getting better Klaus had to open his big mouth.
> 
> So my brother helped me out with the Old Norse (He is huge on Norse and Vikings) so I hope it is not offensive. Also I hope the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was.


	16. Vegabond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! 24 kudos! that is super awesome!

She had found the room earlier when she had been exploring the compound, she didn't venture in but the coffins were proof enough of what lay inside. She walked up to the first coffin pulling it open to reveal the man she had only seen once at the Mikaelson Ball back in Mystic Falls. "Finn" she whispers then moves to the next which just happens to be empty "Elijah" the next is the one that upsets her, as she pulls opens the lid it reveals the young brunette original. "Kol" the name slips through her lips like ice cubes to warm water.

The last two coffins she realizes hold the only two remaining bodies. Rebekah and Esther. She opens her friend's coffin and pulls the dagger out of her cold heart bringing life to the female original. Looking down at the blonde Caroline feels a sudden sadness for the other girl. Rebekah and her were more alike than she had thought, always falling in love with the wrong person and being betrayed by the ones they loved most.

"Rebekah" she whispered to the other girl

"Caroline" her voice comes out hoarse and parched "Is this a hallucination?"

"No Bekah I'm here, I came back" the hybrid helps the original out of her coffin "God what have you gotten yourself in to?" she jokes

"The real question is where the hell have you been?" Rebekah growls

"It's a long story for another time. Until then I just want to do something to piss your brother off" an evil smirk works its way on to both girls' faces

"Oh really and what is that?" the older girl asks

"Well for starters waking you up and then getting drunk" Caroline shrugs "And maybe even make out with a few boys"

"Nik will be rather upset if you even dared to look at another man" Rebekah smiles "let's do it!"

"I really did miss you" Caroline pulls her in to a hug

"Me too, and what in the world are you doing dressed in trousers?" Rebekah raises a brow

"I was horseback riding but now I am going to town" the hybrid shrugs

The two girls linked arms as they took off towards the town, not before Rebekah changes her dress of course.

-PD-

They made it to the saloon in the French Quarter before they dared whisper anymore words towards each other.

Caroline walked up to the bar and smiled at the barkeep "I would like bourbon and whatever my friend here is drinking"

"I will take bourbon as well" Rebekah replies

"Are you sure little lady? That is a mighty strong drink for someone as delicate as you" he looks Caroline up and down noticing her state of dress "Or are you just trying to play with the boys"

"No I am just trying to get a drink, and then maybe play later" she winks as she gulps down the liquid in one go relishing in the feel of it burning the back of her throat

"Hmm I love a lady who can handle her liquor" Caroline freezes at the sound of the all too familiar voice turning she sees his Raven hair and piercing blue eyes before she smirks "The names Damon"

"Caroline" she reaches out her hand for him to shake but instead he kisses her knuckles "And my friend here is Rebekah"

"Well Caroline let me buy you another drink, your friend here as well" Damon offers

"That would be wonderful" she bats her lashes as her grabs Rebekah's hand and pulls her towards the table Damon is leading them to

"What are you doing?" Rebekah whispers in her ear

"Pissing Nik off" Caroline replies "Come on Beks live a little"

"I'm dead" Rebekah jokes

"Then there is nothing to lose" Caroline smiles

"So what are two lovely ladies like yourself doing all alone in New Orleans"

"We are just visiting a friend of ours" Care replies

"Please" Rebekah snorts "Calling Nik your friend is like calling Katherine mine"

"Katherine?" Damon asks intrigued

"Yeah she is the bitch that made my brothers go gaga over her" Rebekah rolls her eyes

"Nik wasn't in love with her just the power that she would bring" Caroline shrugs

"Yeah but Elijah wanted to marry her. All I have to say is good riddance" the original shrugs "I hope the wolves get her"

"She doesn't seem like a very nice person" Damon frowns "When was the last time you saw her"

"Oh quite some time ago, in England" Rebekah replies "Why are you so curious?"

"Just want to watch my back for this Katherine girl" Damon shrugs

"She went by Katerina back then though" Caroline shrugs "And I would really like to stop talking about her" she really did not want to talk about the dopplebitch around Damon because she knew that he had been looking for her around this time "I came here to forget about that basterd Niklaus and now we are talking about the reason I left in the first place"

"I'm sorry sister" Rebekah apologizes "So tell us about yourself Damon"

From there Damon tells them all about Mystic Falls, his brother, and the girl that tore them apart. They sit talking for hours before Damon has to leave. By now Caroline and Rebekah are completely wasted.

They skip down the road back home singing loudly in to the night songs that they make up as they go. As they make it in to the house Caroline looks at Rebekah and tells her "Bekah we should just get married"

"But no one will allow that, and by no one I mean Nik" Rebekah pouts

"But think of it, We could share clothes and have so much fun plus when we got the urges we could just have meaningless hook ups" Caroline explains "And we could just tell Niklaus to go screw himself and shove his possessiveness up his arse"

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel love" Klaus appears "And I see that you woke my dear sister up how lovely"

"Screw you" Caroline stops her foot "You are the one that screwed it all up mister. Everything was going perfectly until you said that since I am a woman I belong to you"

"Because you do" he growls out eyes flashing gold "You ran away from me, and who knows how many others have touched you. Touched what is mine"

"I ran away because there was no evidence that you loved me or could ever love me the way I had fallen for you" tears stream down her face

Rebekah picks this moment to sneak off away from the couple

"I thought you were going to leave me again" She could hear the weakness leaking in to his voice

"I will not leave you again" she whispers raising her hand to his face as she quickly sobers up "No you can always be the best man at my wedding to your sister" she laughs

"Can you forgive me for being an arse? I just don't know how to act around you" Klaus pulls her in as the blonde rests her head on his chest

"I forgive you and I promise to stop running away when things get too hard for me to handle" Caroline looks up at him "Just as you don't know how to act when you have feelings for someone, I don't know how to act when someone puts me first and wants me to be all theirs" she places a kiss on the underside of his jaw "We just have to work on this together"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the story and I am NOT completely abandoning it. I know it has been a few months since I updated but I don't have very much writing inspiration at the moment for the story. I I'm still working on it but it is a very slow process. I'm doing this from my phone so the format is a little bit different.

-PD-

she stood outside his door with her hand raised, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to knock. What he had done was inexcusable. she never meant to fall in love with him, her brother always said it would be a mistake. Her heart would end up broken once again and he would be left to pick up the broken pieces. This time however she would end up laying in her silk and satin lined box for a few decades to mull over how stupid it had been. The only men that she would ever love are her brothers, they are the only ones that really have her best interest at heart. at least that is what Nik always said.

Her elder brother also told her it was quite strange to fall for a man she watched grow. Of course she had to remind him that she indeed did not watch him grow. A year after Niklaus had saved him from that dreadful plantation she had been stuck in the heart with a silver dagger for teaching the boy to fence. She had been awoken by Marcellus six years later.

She never saw him as a brother, nephew, or never saw him as a lover either until he was around the age of 20 and he had kissed her after she had fallen off her horse.

"Do you plan to stand out there all day Rebekah?" She heard him ask through the door

she slammed the door open and stormed into the room "how dare you" she screamed at him "I loved you and you helped Nik lock me away in that bloody box" she fought back the tears that were fighting their way out of her eyes

"I loved you too I still love you Bekah, I was making sure that we could stay together forever"he tried to explain himself but it all sounded like excuses to her

"you chose being a vampire over me. how is that love?" She shakes her head "that's love for power not me"

"we can run away together and be together forever" he tells her getting up from his position in the chair

"we can never be together after this betrayal" she screams "I hate you. I never want to see you again"

"come now Rebekah. I know you're angry but there's no need to say things that you don't mean" Marcel moves towards

"if you truly loved me you what have woke me up a decade ago" the tears escape of their own well "instead Caroline had to wake me up"

"I would have woken you eventually" Marcel shrugs as he turns towards the window. A fatal mistake as Rebekah vamps over and stabs him through the stomach with the fire poker

"go to hell"she mutters as she steps over his body.

-PD-

Meanwhile the other blonde in the house pulled Klaus closer planting her lips on his.

" I missed the way you kissed" Caroline whispered

"I can do so much more than just kiss you" he tells her as he toys with the waist band of her riding britches

"I'm not quite ready for that yet Nik" she pushes him away slightly as her eyes flash gold

"why not my love?" Klaus asks

"well you're supposed to be courting me, and a lady does not sleep with the man that is courting her" Caroline giggles

"if you said anything about sleeping, love?" Klaus winks at her, pulling her back in close. He nips at her neck softly with his human teeth.

"When it finally happens I don't just want it to be sex I wanted to be because we love each other" she smiles "and before you say anything I know you may think you love me but it has been 400 years"

"you're thinking too much love and that is against the rules" he kisses her on the nose

"what rules?" Caroline giggles

"well I decided but for right now, we'll just be together and not think about stuff" Their eyes meet "just you and me that's all that matters. not Katarina or Marcel just us"

"that's the most romantic thing you've ever said" she stands on her tip toes and plants one more kiss on his lips "but your sister needs me now" she steps back from him

"No don't leave" He pulls her back "just ignore her and let's go up to my room and finish this"

"I am a lady and the ladies don't put out until marriage" She jokes

"is that what you truly want? a ring?" He tilts his head "I don't do marriage Caroline"

"I know but I like to pretend sometimes and that we could live in a manor with 2.5 children and a little dog named Rex" She looks at him lovingly "but we can never have that because of this curse that we bear" she zooms away from him and towards her surrogate sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this wasn't very good but sadly I have lost my Klaroline muse. I will finish the story but I'm trying to remember where I was taking it. so it will definitely go in a different direction then I had originally planned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to write when I went to see MockingJay. I wont spoil it for anyone but it just got me back in to the saddle of writing. Also the song in this chapter is 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swiftr from Hunger Games.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO or Hunger Games, Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars own Safe and Sound

Sometimes life throws hurdles at you and you just have to roll with the punches. The pretty little blonde never really expected to lose her virginity to a man who would abuse her. She certainly never thought she would become a vampire, because that is just an utterly ridiculous thing to ever expect. In the several dream boards she had made growing up she had never made room to fall for the guy she hated as a kid either, nor that he would become a hybrid and go right back to the jerk she hated. Most importantly though she never planned to fall for the enemy.

Then there was the fact she had been hurdled into the past by her best friend. Now she was stuck here until she made Klaus fall in love with her and his heart was whole what ever that means.

"Rebekah" She calls out towards the other girl

"Hey Care" The Original sighs

"Look I know you are upset because Marcel but how about we turn that frown upside down and have a girl's night" Caroline asks trying to cheer her friend up

"That actually sounds great" Rebekah smiles but it does not reach her eyes

"Men suck it is a proven fact" Caroline shrugs

" I just don't know what to do anymore. What if Nik was right? What if I really am just shallow and chase love to hide that" The Original cries

"No he is wrong" The younger blonde shakes her head "I have the best revenge for them. We run away and get married. We can be best friends forever and share clothes. We can send the boys a letter saying how happy we are without them"

They both break out in a fit of laughter. "I am all for it"

The two blondes spent the day playing dress up and talking about funny memories. Caroline was teaching Rebekah how to play Truth or Dare.

"Ok Care, truth or dare?" the original asked

"Hmmm truth" Caroline replied

"What is the most dangerous thing you have ever done?" Bekah smiles

"I once helped a friend transition during his first full moon" Caroline sighs missing home, even Tyler a little bit even though he had cheated on her. Who she misses the most though is her Klaus, she loves the Nik she is with now but he is just such an ass.

"Oh my gosh!" Rebekah's eyes go wide

"Your turn" the younger vampire changes the subject

"I shall go with truth as well" The original giggles

"hmm okay when did you lose your virginity?" Caroline smiles widely

"I actually remained chaste until the 1100's when I met this man who I believed to be the love of my life. we had planned to get married in a small church in Italy" a shadow crossed over her face "His name was Alexander and he ended up being a vampire hunter who was there to murder my whole family"

Caroline remembered hearing about him and the 5. Elena had told her about how Klaus had murdered them all and was stuck with the hunter's curse for 52 years and some odd months. "I am sorry Rebekah. I know how it feels to trust someone and for them to betray you so immensely"

"Alright enough of the sad mood it is your turn" Bekah smiles

"Dare" Caroline laughs "and make it a good one"

"alright I dare you to find Nik and tell him that you haven't been feeling well and that you are pregnant with his child" The older girl breaks out in a fit of laughter

"Geez Bex you are just sooo sweet to me" Caroline rolls her eyes as she stands up to go find Klaus. Rebekah follows after her, but gets distracted when she sees one of the maids not setting the table appropriately.

the young hybrid exits the parlor to go and find her love. She looks in his art studio and in the kitchen, the stables and his bedroom are empty as well. 'hmm that is strange' she thinks to herself.

"Lijah have you seen Klaus?" she asks as she runs in to her surrogate brother

"Last I heard he was outside fencing with Marcellus" Elijah smiles "Have you gotten anymore word from home?"

"Only that I still need to find the thing I have to bring home with me to save Kol" Caroline whispers so no one else hears. "They can't tell me what it is or it could ruin everything"

"Well keep me informed" Elijah smiles before walking away

Klaus walks inside just as the elder brother departed "Just the person I was looking for" Klaus smiles walking over and giving her a kiss

"Me too" Caroline chirps

"I am sorry about earlier, I sometimes forget that you have dreams much different than mine" he reaches out to stroke her cheek and she leans in to his touch

"There is no need to apologize Niklaus I understand your reservations on marriage and I will never push you so that you are uncomfortable. I guess I just saw the life that you have now with a son and your family and realized that you don't need me to make you happy"

"But I do need you minn Rodull eda stjarna " Klaus pulls her in close

"What does it mean?" Caroline looks up at him

"My sun and stars" he kisses her nose "now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter now" the little hybrid leans her head on his chest listening to the subtle beat of his heart that she knows only beats because of his wolf half

"Of course it always matters" he puts a finger under her chin to make her look at him

"No it doesn't" Caroline shakes her head "It was just part of a silly game with Rebekah"

"Does this mean you chicken out and have to accept my second dare" Rebekah pops out of nowhere scaring the two hybrids a little

"Yes Bekah I can't do it. it is just too cruel" the younger hybrid sighs

"Fine then you must sing for everyone at dinner tonight" The original sister laughs

"Wait what was too cruel?" Klaus asks"

"We were playing a game and I dared Caroline to do something that is all" Rebekah shrugs "And she was too afraid of your wrath to tell you her secret"

"It is not a secret it is a dumb lie that you wanted me to tell" Caroline rolls her eyes "She wanted me to tell you that I am pregnant which is a lie and impossible because we are both technically dead"

"So you are going to sing to me instead love?" Klaus raises a brow

"I guess so" she shrugs and walks off knowing she only has another hour to decide on the song before dinner time arrives

-PD-

Caroline slowly makes her way into the dining room where she knows the Originals await her.

As she opens the door she hears Rebekah announcing "Caroline is going to sing for us because she was dared to do so"

Caroline sighs and walks over to the corner where the performers usually go.

"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said, I'll never let you go" Caroline takes a breath "When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone has passed tonight"

"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound" she closes her eyes as she gets in to the rhythm trying to remember the words

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire." Her eyes scan the Original family "The war outside our door keeps raging on" her eyes lock with Klaus' "Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone, gone"

"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound"

"Ooooo, OoooOooo, Ooooo, OoooOooo" she hums "Ooooo, OoooOooo, Ooooo, OoooOooo"

"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound..." she finishes the song humming. Klaus stands up and claps his hands followed by the others.

"That was beautiful and now I have an annoucement to make" Klaus stands up and walks in front of Caroline "Caroline my love, before I met you I was on a horrible road and then I thought I had lost you and it turned me in to a truly cruel man. You said something to me today that made a lot of sense. If you were anyone else in the world I would probably never even think this"

Caroline looks at him confused "What is it Nik?"

Klaus drops down on one knee "Will you please wear this ring and be mine forever?"

"I don't understand I thought you hated the idea of marriage" Caroline looks at him

"If wearing a ring and having a piece of paper is what will make you happy then that is what I shall give you because your happiness is the moost important thing in the world to me" he looks up at her with hope

"YES" she screams before covering her mouth with her hand "yes yes a billion times yes" she pulls him up so that she caan kiss him "I love you" She smiles at Klaus before the word suddenly goes black and she sees Marcel with a huge smile on his face. the room spins and she tries to grope for Klaus but she can't seem to find him.


	19. Chapter 19

Marcel had managed to escape from the rest of the family in all the chaos to rendezvous with his partner in crime.

"Is it done?" the musical voice floats through the air

"Yes Katherine" He smiles widely at her

"Good, she ruined things for me at one point in time and this is just payment for it" the brunette flips her hair over her shoulder

"What happened to her?" The dark skinned man asks

"The witch said that she is now where she belongs" The doppelganger shrugs "How is he?" she finally asks with a serious tone"

"He misses you, but he has found a new love" Marcel tells her before walking away again

-PD-

Mystic Falls 2013:

"Something is wrong" Bonnie whispers "I can't feel her presence anymore"

"Well you better find her little witch" Klaus growls

"Someone has done something to block me from her" The witch sputters

"GAHH" the hybrid drops to his knees in pain "make it stop" he screams as flashes of Caroline dance through his head. Her smile and joy when he proposes. Her vanishing and him lashing out on innocent people. The worst though was the feel of the sun on his skin as he starts to burn. "I thought this all happened before. Why am I burning?"

"I don't know" Bonnie starts to chant harder "Someone is messing with the circle. They are changing history"

"Oh gods make it stop" The Hybrid screams as his bones start to break on their own trying to escape the pain

"The only way to do it is to cast the spell that makes you forget. Wherever she lands this time you won't know who she is" Bonnie informs him as she sees his skin blister

"Do it" Klaus whimpers

"Think about this Klaus, we have no clue where she is. This will be like you meeting her all over again, except this time she could be anywhere forwards or backwards" The witch explains "If she moves back in time it could affect anything in the world now that I have no way of controlling things"

"And if she goes forwards?" Elijah walks in to the room after his mysterious disappearance

"She could land in a time ahead of us or in a past time that your family doesn't know her and she could end up killed" she explains

"Save my brother" He instructs "We just have to hope she can help herself"

Bonnie starts the spell knowing that if Klaus dies Caroline is dead either way. Everyone will forget ever meeting Caroline Forbes before the day she is born. The witch only hopes that Caroline remains safe and doesn't do anything stupid.

Once done the caramel skinned girl looks up "Now I must put all my energy in to finding her, I will need you to contact your most powerful witches"

-PD-

Somewhere in the past:

The world felt fuzzy around and the ground was wet and cold. 'Wait no that is not right' Caroline thinks to herself as she tries to force her eyes open. No she should be with Klaus right now having hot celebration sex. She couldn't get the look Marcel gave her out of her head either. There was something just not right about that boy.

As she got up and started to move Caroline noticed she was definitely not in the 1800's anymore. The women walking around wore shorter skirts and cars buzzed through the street.

A paperboy hands her a newspaper and she nods her thanks. 'War won. Nazis defeated' it reads.

''Nazis? Oh my god I am in the 1940's' she thinks to herself.

"Well aren't you a tasty little thing" she hears from behind her. She spins around with a giant smile on her face.

"Kol thank god" she runs to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know I am dashingly handsome but I have never quite had this reaction from a stranger" He chuckles pushing her off him.

"Kol it's me Caroline" her brow furrows

"I'm sorry darling I don't remember all my conquests but I am quite sure I would remember you" Kol replies

"Please stop joking around. I am your best friend the love of your brother's life" She fights back tears

"Ah so you are one of Nik's conquests" he laughs

"You promised to never forget me even if I time traveled again." the tears stream down her face.

"Time travel? don't be silly" He chuckles and Caroline just stares at him as his face turns blurry and she feels herself falling in to the abyss yet again.

-PD-

The blonde beauty wakes up to yelling. "Asta" a girl screams out followed by words she doesn't understand, next comes the answer but the only word she can make out is Tatia.

Caroline groans as her head pounds at the loud voices. She cracks an eye open to see a dark haired girl looking down at her. The hybrids eyes fly open at the sight of her "Elena" she smiles widely

"Neinn Tatia" comes the reply

"English?" Caroline looks at her

"Neinn" the dark haired girl shakes her head

Suddenly the realization of the girl's name comes to her. Tatia. And she looks just like Elena. She went back in time instead of forward. She was in the Viking age.

"I know bit" a sweet voice comes "Asta" she points to herself.

"Caroline" The vampire points "Where am I"

"New World" Asta smiles down offer her a hand "You are not wolf girl?" she poses it as a question

"No, but I am scared" Caroline tries to keep calm but her lips quivers somehow knowing that Bonnie did not do this. She grabs the girl's hand

"Come, mile home" Asta tells her "Tatia koma"

Caroline assumes she is telling her to follow. As she stands she finally gets a good look of the two. Tatia looks just like Elena and Katherine just with longer curly hair and Asta is gorgeous with long straight black hair and a tall slim build. She was just a bit older than the other girl, perhaps an older sister.

As they walk the two dark haired girls ask the blonde questions, Asta translating for Tatia.

"Where family?" the older girl asks

"Dead" Caroline states then decides to explain as the other two just stare at her "My father was killed by the plague so my mother brought me here. A group of men found us as we traveled and killed her. I barely escaped." she was so happy for all those sappy movies she had watched back home.

"I sorry" Asta frowns

"Are you sisters?" Caroline changes the subject

"Yes" Asta nods "Parents sent us away when Tatia had kind" she rubs her belly like a pregnant woman would and it makes Caroline smiles

"Where is the kind?" she tries the word and Tatia smiles recognizing the word

"In village with systir's friend" the tall woman explains as they arrive at a tree line "Home" Asta points towards a small village.

The blonde tries to swallow a lump in her throat as she finally realizes the reality that she is in. She is a thousand years in the past and even if she is able to find Klaus, he won't be her Nik. No he is in love with the doppelganger and it makes her want to cry. She should have never agreed to this stupid plan, but she just wanted her best friend to have love. Of course she is grateful for meeting the love of her life but who knows if he will even remember if she ever even gets home. Hell what if this latest trip changes history all together, then she could never have him. Sure she could make him fall in love with her again but Caroline Forbes is NOT a home wrecker.

That's when she sees him. A human Niklaus Mikaelson. The flood gates just burst as she had no clue what would happen if she talked to him, so she decided then that she would keep away from him.

Her plan was ruined though with two little words "Niklaus come" Asta calls out

He comes over and smiles speaking in the foreign language to the two other women as they strike up a conversation that Caroline can't understand one word of until she hears her name.

"Hello sweet Caroline I am Niklaus Mikaelson, but please call me Klaus" He smiles

"Your English is much better than I expected" is all she can say

"I study in my free time" He shrugs "Asta explains that you are lost and in need of shelter, and it just so happens that my family has a spare hut for travelers"

"Thank you but I don't mean to impose" Caroline smiles

"Well with fancy clothing such as yours you must be from royalty so it is the least I can do" He ushers her towards the largest hut in the village

When they come to an older blonde woman Klaus starts to talk to her in the funny language yet again and it is starting to frustrate the control freak in the young woman.

"Caroline this is my mother Esther, Mother this is Caroline" Klaus introduces

"Pleased to meet you ma'am" Caroline curtsies so accustomed to the life she has lived the last few months

"I am no royalty" Esther looks her up and down "But I assume you are"

"No, now I am just another girl, on her own in a strange place" It is the truth because she had been considered royalty in the vampire world while she was with The Originals but now she was in a time where she was the only vampire that existed.

"Then let us find you something to wear, but first I just need to ask a few questions" Caroline fears that Esther can sense what she is because of her being The Original Witch

"Of course" Caroline smiles as she follows her inside

When they enter the dwelling Esther's smile drops "I know you are one of them"

"One of who?" The young blonde asks

"The wolf people" Esther tells her "No one can know about this"

"I'm not though" Caroline tries to lie

"You cannot lie to as witch little girl" the old woman shakes her head and Caroline is afraid that now that she know that she will cast her out in to the wild once again. "I cannot house you but I know of someone that can. Walk through the woods for half a mile; you will come to a village. Ask for Ansel and explain that Esther sent you."

"How do you know I won't die?" she questions

"I don't, but I can feel that you are stronger than you appear" Esther smiles knowingly

"Thank you" Caroline nods and heads out the door, knowing if she goes where she is being sent she will be in wolf country, and that it will make it easier not to see Klaus.

Yet again her hopes are crushed when she is greeted by him outside "Hello" he startles her

"Do you just lurk around corners waiting to scare unsuspecting people?" the hybrid growls

"No, but I do enjoy eavesdropping every once in awhile" he laughs "So you are one of them" this comes out as a whisper

"I don't know what you are talking about" Caroline shakes her head

"Come on I am just curious, I always have been" He bugs her as she continues walking towards her destination.

"Curiosity killed the cat" the blonde spits out

"You have fire I like that" Klaus smiles

"Look Niklaus you are very nice and obviously handsome but I am bad news and it is best you stay away" Caroline looks down at the ground the words hurting her to say "I get everyone kill"

"I chase danger" He continues to follow her

"Do you really want to be caught in a village of wolves?" She asks as she sees the smoke in the distance

"No I guess not, but I will see you again sweet Caroline" he grabs her hand kissing the knuckles

Caroline continues her journey knowing how hard it is going to be not to just jump his bones.

"Well well what do we have here?" a voice breaks through her thoughts


	20. Animal Baby

"Well well what do we have here?" a voice breaks through her thoughts

"Look mister I am just looking for a man named Ansel" Caroline tells him as she sees four guys jump from the trees

"Hmm well we saw you coming from the village of cowards" A tall dark haired man smiles creepily

"Yeah, but we have never seen you before. I would remember a pretty thing like you" a short puggy one reaches out to touch her but Caroline catches his hand midair

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you" she calmly tells him pushing his hand away but she is grabbed ahold of by someone behind her.

"Oh we will be doing more than touching you" the voice was right next to her ear

"Fine but you brought this on yourselves" she sing songs as she flips the man holding her over her head, slamming him to the ground. Her eyes flash golden and her fangs drop

"What are you?" the fourth blonde one asks

"Drottning" she replies remembering the word her Nik had taught her for queen

"More like demon" the first man hisses as he tries to attack her but misses as she flashes away to pin creeper number two against a tree by his neck

"How does it feel now to have an unwanted touch?" Caroline coos as she grabs a branch aiming it for his heart even though he is not a vampire.

"ENOUGH" A roaring growl fills the air causing the girl to drop her prey and spin to look at the source

"It will be enough when these four are dead for preying on an unsuspecting girl in the woods" Caroline growls back to the new comer

"We are Vikings" The blonde one replies "We see no moral"

"I said enough" Caroline notices his tied back long brown hair and features that she imediately recongises and mentally beats herself up for not putting two and two together earlier "Now you" he points to the blonde girl "New comer, coming to my land and attacking my men, I should void the treaty just for this"

"I am not from that village, I am from faar away" the vampire tells him "As for attacking your men, then dropped out of the trees with the purpose of doing dispicable things, they are lucky you stopped me before I castrated them and ripped out their tounges"

"Why do you come here?" He asks

"I am in search of a man named Ansel. Who I am assuming is you" Caroline tells him

"I am him" He agrees "Why do you seek me out?"

"Esther Mikaelson sent me, saying she could not have a monster living in her home. I am alone and have no where to go. I suppose she believes you can help me" she explains

"So you are a werewolf?" Ansel asks

"Of sorts" is her vague answer

"She has been sent by Hel herself" the tall dark haired one answers

"What is this he speaks of?" Ansel questions

"I am a beast but I am special, I can change on will" she tells him deciding that she might as well be a little honest if she planned to get his help.

"We will speak more of this in private" He nods "Come We must find you something to eat and a nice warm place to sleep"

"And maybe something to wear" realizing that Esther never gave her anything

"We do not have many women in the village but we shall find something" Ansel tells her

After dropping the four men off to be punished by the elders of the wolf clan Ansel ushers Caroline towards a building at the center of the village. as they draw close Caroline smells the most amazing scent, and realizes it is the smell of a deer being bled out and the veins ripple under her eyes, not escaping the man's notice.

"I have heard of beasts that survive on blood" he tells her "My mother told me of a man that was cursed with it"

"I'm sorry" she shields herself

"No there is no need to hide yourself here, we are family now. Wolves are rare in this world so when we find one, even one that craves sanguine, we embrace them" and somehow she takes comfort in it "Though you were not born a wolf I can tell"

"No, a witch gave me this curse" Caroline agrees somehow lulled into a sense of security by this stranger "But I would rather that stay between the two of us, you may be understanding but I doubt everyone else is"

"I asure you that they will accept you dear" An older woman steps forward

"Caroline this is my mother Frigga" he introduces the two "I feel that she can help you more than I can"

"Hello dear" Frigga smiles

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am but from experience people tend to shun those that are different, isn't that why you are here and not with them" the blonde tells her

"hmm, please call me Frigga or Mama, everyone does" Mama tells her "As for shunning others, I am a blind werewolf, how much different can you get from that?"

Caroline doesn't know how to respond to that aat first then she speaks up "You can't sense it can you? My other half"

"All I sense is a wolf with a little something extra" the older woman shrugs

"Those men in the woods. they would have done dispicable things to me if I were not a monster. And they knew it" the hybrid whispers

"Enough talks of what could have been, let's get you some supper and a change of clothes" She smiles warmly and Caroline feels like she is with her Nana once again. "when you are dressed and your belly is full you may stay here with me, us being two of the only girl's here"

"Where are the others?" Caroline asks

"There are more they are just out hunting" Frigga tells her "But not many"

"Hunting? I thought that the men would be the ones to hunt" she states confused

"Well with our nature we all hunt, we cycle with the moon. every full moon it switches between hunters so that no one gets too antsy" she explains "Now to get you something to eat, what will it be?"

"That is what I was trying to tell you, I survive on a particular diet" Caroline sighs "I survive on blood"

"Well that is quite odd but doable" Frigga smiles "Oh honey I do not judge anyone, we are all a little bit of a monster, even the humans" and Caroline wonders how she can sense that she is worried "And if you wish for this to be our secret then it shall"

"The thing is I have to drink it from a living beast, dead blood just wont sate me" the vampire tells her knowing that dead animal blood is disgusting and animals are the only beings she will be drinking from in this time, because Nik and Elijah were not there to pour human blood in a glass for her.

"Hmm well then you are free to hunt, there are miles upon miles of forest surrounding us. I just ask you don't hurt any people, we have treaties to uphold." Frigga smiles kindly

"I don't do that anyway" Caroline nods as Frigga hands her a new dress to change in to "Where are all the children?"

"There is a waterfall nearby that they all run off to after their chores are done, though like women we have very few." She shrugs "There are tribes of wolves scattered around so our men will travel there to find wives and sometimes they do not come back" Frigga sighs "But you are free to hunt and go to the falls, but you must not mingle with the humans"

"I have one last question, how is it that everyone here speaks better english than the ones that consider themselves civilized?" Caroline asks

"There is a town two days trip away that is large and has no knowledge of what we are. Our men go there to trade and to do so learned their language, your language. they taught they rest the language so in the case travelers like yourself arrived we would be able to communicate, something the humans can not do."

"Why do you hate them so much?" Caroline asks confused knowing that in her time wolves had no disdain for humans.

"We were once at peace young one, but the humans started to view us as monsters, and started killing our people so we retaliated and started attacking them back. after many years we finally drew up a treaty that we would stay on our side of the woods and they would stay on their's" Frigga informs her "But that is enough talk for one day. you may rest today but starting tomorrow you will have to start working for your keep"

"Yes ma'am" Caroline replies with a sense of respect for the woman "Lastly what will happen to those men?"

"They will be stripped naked beat then tossed out to the wild animals, seeing as that is how they acted they can go be with their kind" Ansel answers walking back in to the hut "We do not tolerate such savage behavior"

Caroline is shocked seeing as she new that in this time period they had little regard for women. Well if what she learned on the days she actually went to school were true. These were the days of Vikings and Norse Gods. It was no consequence for Women to be murdered or raped. Most marriages were arranged and the girl had no say, in fact the girl's family had to give a dowry to the males family, like saying thank you for taking her.

"I have to get back to my duties" Frigga excuses herself

"How old are you?" Ansel asks the hybrid

"18" Caroline answers

"Hmm and yet not married" Ansel studies her "That is alright you have time to find a Mate yet"

"A mate?" the blonde furrows her brow

"Yes unlike with the humans, we have an instinct to mate for life. Everyone has one even if they have yet to meet them" he has a sad look pass on his face but it soon fades "I can sense you have already met yours however"

Caroline smiles softly "Yes but he is gone now, far away from me"

"Hmm no you have just met them, so it is someone in this camp" Ansel smirks

"Forgive me sir but the only people I have met were yourself, Frigga and those despicable men" Caroline shrugs "Well there was also Esther and Niklaus"

"Hmm I see" his eyes twinkle with mischief and she recognizes that look, Klaus wore it oh too often "Well why don't you run off to the falls for a little while, I have arranged for an escort to take you" as the words leave his mouth a young boy no more than six enters the room. a full head of curly black hair and freckles.

"Caroline this is my nephew Carr" Ensel introduces "Carr this is Caroline she would like to go to the falls with you"

"You're really pretty" Carr giggles grabbing her hand dragging her out of the hut

"Well thank you and you are by far the handsomest man I have yet to meet" She chuckles as she runs after the little boy for quite sometime

"Do you have a suitor?" Carr questions as they arrive at their destination

"No I do not" the vampire shakes her head

"Will you be my girlfriend?" the little boy asks

"Don't you think I am a little old for you?" she questions and he shakes his head "Well than yes I shall be"

"Well what a shame I had wished to get to know you myself" The voice that haunts her dreams sounds behind her

"Niklaus" She greets turning around

"You can't have her she is mine" Carr yells pulling on Caroline's arm

The blonde beauty scoops him up in to her arms "Of course I am sweetie" She pokes his nose making him giggle knowing that Carr would be the perfect distraction from Nik.

As she sat with her toes in the water watching the children play later that day she frowned softly looking down at the ring that she bared on her finger. Poor Nik probably thought she left him again. though that split moment she spent in the 40's Kol had no clue who she was. She really wished Bonnie would contact her so that she had someone that she could talk to. And hopefully get away from past Klaus because she could tell that he had a hot bod even as a human and she really just wanted to jump him.

"Bonnie wherever you are. I need you." she whispers up to the sky


	21. Goddess of the sun

The next morning Caroline was awoken so early in the morning that she was not even sure if it could be considered morning. Frigga awoke the blonde telling her that they must milk the cows, which sounded pretty difficult to a twenty first century girl. sure she had spent a few months in different centuries but each time it was with century old vampire royalty so she didn't even have to dress herself let alone doing chores at the crack of dawn.

"Alright Caroline dear, first you take a wet rag and wash off around the tits" the older woman explains "Then you must place the bucket underneath the udders so not to lose a drop"

'okay this can't be too hard' Caroline thinks to herself as she sits on the stool next the heifer. They called her called Kyr, which Caroline learned isn't a name, it just means cow in Norse.

"There are four tits, grab one in each hand and gently squeeze the milk out until you can not squeeze anymore milk out of it" Frigga explains as she shows Caroline what to do "We will fill up four buckets of milk, and once all four tits are empty we will bring it to the the kitchens of the other women"

"Why are we in charge of it all?" Caroline asks

Frigga smiles "every moon a different family is placed in charge of the farm, since we are isolated and there are so few of us we have a group farm that we all share" caroline nods in understanding "Plus fewer animals make it easier to lock them up so that our wolves can not get to them"

"So what other farm animals are there?" the blonde asks

"Well there are two more cows but Ansel and my younger daughter, Astrid, Carr's mother will milk them. normally Astrid would be with her own family but her husband died two moons ago"

"Oh I am sorry" Caroline frowns

"He died with honor" The woman Caroline can only guess is Astrid replies. She looked the other girl over noticing that black hair must be a very common trait in these parts.

"There are also the chickens which we must take the eggs from, and the hogs to feed" Mama Frigga tells her "Then we must get home to make bread for dinner, if we have time left after which then you may return to the falls"

"Oh alright" Caroline says surprised thinking that there would have been more chores to do

"since there are only 38, 39 now, all the unmarried or childless women cook dinner" Astrid explains noticing her confusion "And since you wont be initiated in to the pack until the next full moon, which is 21 suns away, you are free from dinner duty"

"Oh well I can always be of more help" she yawns out as she starts milking the second teet

"No you go, Carr has seem to taking a liking to you anyhow so I am sure he would be upset if you were to not accompany him to the falls again" Mama replies "But now we must go fetch the eggs"

"Oh alright" Caroline nods making the other girl's chuckle

"You must have come from a wealthy family" Astrid laughs "unused hands and no knowledge of chores"

"Something like that" Caroline shrugs as Frigga directs her towards the chicken coop

after several mishaps with collecting eggs, Caroline out that she could handle Werewolves, and vampires, and witches, and even ghost, but chickens were another thing all together. The blonde was sent off with Ansel to help procure flour to make the breads and scraps from the houses for the hogs.

-PD-

"We need to talk about a few things" Ansel says to her as they make their way to the storage house

"Of course" the hybrid nods

"You are glowing which means that you have recently found your mate and interacted so that the bond has stuck" Ansel tells her "Sometimes mates come to us in the most crazy situations. They are not always werewolves. We can mate with witches and humans alike."

"Why are you telling me this?" Caroline raises an eyebrow

"I know we just met but I feel a pull of protection towards you as an alpha wolf. I am just telling you that you must always be careful" the older man sighs "met my mate many years ago before our village was first founded, we fell madly in love and she soon became with child. Our love however was forbidden not just because she was human and I was a monster, but also because she was married."

"I am so sorry Ansel" Caroline's face becomes sad knowing that their forbidden love is more tragic than it seems.

"The thing is though I had met her far before she was ever married to the other man, I had loved her from a tender young age. I was there for her in the old world before her people knew what I was. But alas she was arranged to marry another man and they had and lost a child before sailing for the new world. She begged me to come with her and I agreed. My family followed along with my people hoping that the new world would be a fresh start." he pauses his story to think "She still wouldn't leave him for me however because he was too powerful, but the truth was he was too rich and I was too poor. So I finally gave up my mate, not before she fell pregnant with my child. He has never met me and he will never know who I am but I see him from time to time. His name is Niklaus, after my father though my loves husband shall never know this."

Even though the story made Caroline feel a ping in her heart she wanted to scream at the man and ask why he didn't protect his son. Why he just let Mikael hurt him. Why he just stood there and let Klaus get beaten and pushed around and made to feel worthless. She suddenly lost a bit of respect for this man.

"I am telling you this Caroline because I have done awful things. I loved her too much and by the time I realized that we were doomed from the start there was a child involved. I regret to this day not being there for him but I know that if the man knew Niklaus was not his he would kill them both and that is my deepest regret" Ansel sighs "So Even though your mate might be a bit different from you, you still deserve to be with him and so you should do what is in your heart. You know who he is so go and get him and hold him tight"

"You know it is Niklaus don't you?" Caroline lets out a laugh but it gets stuck in her throat as a sob escapes "Every time I find love it is ripped away. I have learned that there are different types of love. My first love was amazing but he was in love with my best friend so I had to move on. then there was Tyler, I thought our love was epic and that he was the one, but he left to figure out his wolf self and when he came back we just weren't the same. He was chased off and he chose to leave me even though I promised my hardest to help him. the truth was that he ran off and met someone else. but then I met the love of my life and was ripped away from him not once but twice"

"If I can do one good thing in this life by letting him have love then that is what I want. I have failed him so far and it rips me apart" Ansel whispers as he grabs the bag of flour for the meal.

Would a human Klaus falling in love with her change everything. the vampire was not sure but she was sure that she could not keep away from him forever. it was just a matter of time before her resolve fell and she just gave in to the pull that was guiding her towards him.

They dropped the flour off to Astrid and Frigga before heading off to the different huts to pick up the scraps for the pigs.

"Alright so you just dump the slop in to the trough for them to eat, then you may go get cleaned up at the creek before going to help mother with the baking" Ansel smiles and gives her directions before heading off to finish his own chores.

-PD-

Caroline knew by just looking at the water that it was going to be chilly but she was dirty and she needed to find an animal to feed from so she needed to wash her sent off.

as she pulled her dress over her head she sighed stepping into the water happy that corsets were not a necessity anymore. as she sunk in to the shallow water she laid on her back and floated there for a moment before she heard a twig snap. she flashed up covering herself and whipping around to look at the intruder.

"I am so sorry" Niklaus says covering his eyes

"It is alright, may I ask what you are doing so far into the woods?" Caroline smiles

"Would you believe me if I said I was looking for the enchantress that keeps running away from me?" Klaus smiles realizing that Caroline is completely covered by water now

"That is very sweet" she was sure that if she wasn't a vampire that she would be blushing right now

"Get to know me, I dare you, I am a nice man once you get to know me" Klaus tilts his head at her

"It isn't you I am worried about. It's me. If you truly knew me you wouldn't chase after me" Caroline shakes her head "Isn't that obvious by the way your mother cast me off to live with the other cast offs"

"I don't think you are a monster, you have not killed anyone so you can't be" he shrugs

"You don't know me, so you couldn't possibly know that. I have done things that would chill your bones dear Niklaus" She leans back wetting her hair.

Klaus just stands there watching her swim for a while trying to understand what this golden goddesses secret was. He still wasn't sure that she wasn't a goddess sent done to him from the Norns to tease him. She was the picture of Sunna the sun goddess, sent here to heal him from the inside. He could feel something in his heart tugging him towards her, a feeling that he had never felt before. Not even with Tatia the woman that he thought he loved, though she also layed with his brother, Klaus was sure she was the best he would ever have.

Until this beautiful enchantress came along and he knew that he must have her, he must hold her and touch her. He needed to kiss every inch of her body and worship her like the goddess he was sure she was. He wanted to show her his love and bring her away from those horrible creatures that she was forced to live with because his mother misinterpreted something. there was no way that she could be one of them, a beast and slave to the moon. No he would cast Tatia away and prove himself to Caroline.

"Plus we could never be together, not when you love her" Caroline whispers to him with a sad smile

"Then consider her gone" Klaus tells her "The moment I saw you, I felt this weight drop from my shoulders and a strong pull towards you. I have barely spoken to you yet you haunted my dreams last night and I just can't stop thinking about you"

"Meet me at the falls later today, we can talk more then. maybe when I have clothes on" the blonde girl giggles

"Well if you truly wish to level the playing field, I can take my clothes off as well" the viking smirks, the hybrid that she knew in the future shining through and in that moment she knew that she was totally and utterly screwed. Now her only hope was that she didn't mess up the future.

-PD-

Mystic Falls 2013:

Bonnie sat in Caroline's bedroom channeling the spirits and trying to get them to help her.

"Why should we help you girl?" the ancestors ask

"She is my best friend, and yes i know that she is a vampire and you believe her to be evil, but she has never done anything evil in her life" Bonnie pleads

"She has killed people" they're voices muffle together

"She has only ever killed to save the ones she loves. Her first kill as a vampire was a mistake and she lives with the regret in her heart until this day. She even refuses to feed from humans from fear of accidentally killing someone again" the witch tells them

"She is better off away from you" this time it is her Gram's voice

"Grams I know that most vampires are horrible people but Caroline is the exception. And even if it isn't because I need her back, please help me because she is lost somewhere in time where she could make sure that all of history is changed forever" Bonnie tells her grandmother

"Would you even give up you search to bring back Kol?" A deep voice asks

"Anything" tears well up "She is my best friend and I have done so much wrong by her in the past. I need to make it up to her and I just need her. I didn't realize how much I needed her until the possibility that she could be lost forever was a real possibility"

"We can not bring her back Bonnie, but we can help her along the way. The only way for her to come back is to complete her mission" Sheila Bennett tells her

"The only way for her to come back is to complete the Mating bond and bring the thing back that will bring back your lover" the deep voice speaks

A small weight was lifted off Bonnie's heart but there were still many problems that were to arise. The impending doom of Silas was upon them. She should have listened to Kol but all she could think of was the cure for Elena. Now she has let down the love of her life and the best friend she could ever possibly have.


	22. Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall can thank Panic at the Disco's new song 'Hallelujah' for this chapter and Brendon Urie's magical voice. Also I really love Davina in the Originals so I have decided that she is going to be a bad-ass hacker chick. Kinda like Felicity Smoak if you watch 'Arrow' and that Marcel allows her to practice magic in the attic. I just want to create my own story line a little bit.

New Orleans, Louisiana:

the young girl sat in her attic bedroom,her long brown hair, with her laptop as she researched Caroline Forbes. She tried to channel her with her magic but she was having no luck. It was like the mystery woman was hidden and lost to magic forever. So far all she could find was information about a teenager that lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia, that couldn't be the right girl though because Marcel had told her that he had met her in the 1800's.

"Hey D" the dark skinned man greets her as he enters causing her to look up at him with her big green eyes "How does the hunt go?"

"Honestly I had to resort to the internet for help. She seems to be blocked from my magic" Davina furrows her brow "It is like she never existed, until I grabbed my computer. There is one Caroline Forbes recorded in history" she turns the laptop so that he can see the picture of her at the Miss Mystic Falls Pagent

"That's her" Marcel shakes his head

"The problem is that she wasn't born until 1992. There are even birth certificates and everything" the witch explains "Now I know that vampires can fake that kind of thing but I just find it a little funny that even cross referencing her pictures in the goverment database that there is nothing proving that she ever even existed before October 10, 1992"

"D I am about to ask you a magical question and I need you to be totally honest with me here" the vaampire makes her agree before he contues "Have you ever heard of time travel?"

"That is impossible, the spirits would never allow it" Davina shakes her head

"Nothing is impossible Davina" He clarifies "It's just I have my memories from the past and then all of a sudden the past few days these new ones just keep popping up"

"Maybe they were just hidden and they are being revealed now" the teenager shrugs

"No D, in the last memory that I got I did something horrible" he looks down "I have done bad things before it is true but this time I ruined someone close to mes happiness"

"Well hypothetically if you could time travel it would have to be an extremely powerful witch, even more powerful than me" Davina explains "They would have to practice magic that is totally different than anything you or I have ever witnessed. Magic that defies the spirits entirely"

"In the memory I worked with someone horrible to get revenge on a girl because I didn't want to hear the truth. I am afraid we may have killed her" he gulps

"She is alive, if she were dead I would have been able to find her. She is just blocked" she explains "if you feel so bad, why not find Klaus and talk to him about it. For all you know he is experiencing weird visions too"

"How did you get so smart D?" he kisses her temple

"I am locked in an attic all I can do is learn" She laughs but Marcel can see the hint of sadness in her eyes

-PD-

Somewhere in Virgina:

Klaus had just torn through a whole slew of wild animals and even a few campers. After the whole incident with Bonnie he needed to take the edge off and since it had been some time since he had last let his other half run wild that seemed like the best way possible.

His wolf ran wild for three days straight before Elijah had finally found him naked and asleep in the Smoky Mountains.

"Brother" Elijah cleared his throat as the elder Original threw a clean Henley and jeans at his younger brother.

"Ah Elijah, come to play wrangler" Klaus chuckles

"I can place no judgement on you brother" the older vampire straightens his suit "I too miss Caroline, and I can only start to imagine how it feels with the wolf inside you"

"I need her Elijah" the hybrid growls his blue orbs turning into amber jewels "The wolf is clawing at me from inside trying to get out and find her"

"We will get her back Niklaus, I have contacted some powerful witches and Miss Bennett is trying her hardest" Elijah assures his brother

"Well they are not doing enough" he screams as his bones finish popping back into place and he pulls his clothes on "I can feel her in the past but no new memories have reveled themselves and I just hope that she isn't in danger. I don't know what would happen if I lost her"

"Speaking of Which it seems that while contacting the spirits Miss Bennett was able to confirm that there is a way to bring Caroline home" Elijah sighs "She must fall in love and bring back something long lost to save our brother"

"What does that even mean? Damn cryptic witches" Klaus shakes his head

"I promise you brother. She is a sister to me as well as Rebekah who has searched out a group of witches in Portland, Oregon" the elder man closes his eyes "And if they can't help there are 50 states in this country and so many more covens out there"

"We will get her back Elijah even if I have to go back in time myself" Klaus nods and to his surprise Elijah doesn't argue


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try writing this chapter from Human Klaus' prospective... ever since they were first mentioned The Originals have been my favorite (Until they got their own shows and went from badasses to whiny babies) characters in the show (Besides my main girl Care and recently Kai) and I just want to show everything through his eyes. Also my Norse is horrible that is why I decided to change it back to English. Plus I really don't want to admit to my Brother that I am writing Fanfiction and that is why I want him to translate all these corny things for me.
> 
> Also I know I said something about things getting darker a few chapters back but I am serious incapable of putting my Carobaby in a dark situation. Like I love to read dark fics but I just couldn't personally do it. Sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer!: As Always I am highly unprofessional and do not have a Beta... As well as i do not own any of the Characters just the ideas I have for my OCs

As Klaus walked back to his village there was a spring in his step and a feeling in his stomach that he had never felt before. Normally he would just put the feeling off to butterflies in his stomach from nerves about the glorious woman he was going to meet at the Falls, but it felt to him more like bats flying through a cave then a small insect. In fact he had started having the feelings when he first laid eyes upon the goddess with hair the color of the sun and those glowing orbs that shone like the waterfalls on a beautiful summer's day. it was like something in him was pulling him to her and yet he had only known her a day.

'Maybe she is a witch' Niklaus mused to himself, it wouldn't explain why his mother sent her away so quickly though. He knew Esther would have more than thrilled if the young woman were one that possessed the gift of Necromancy. Yet he could not believe that she were one of the monsters that shifted in to Lycanthrope. No they were supposed to all carry the genes of Brown hair and dark eyes, almost black in a way. Or maybe she was just as he first suspected, a goddess fallen from the heavens. Maybe she had disobeyed Odin and he cast her off to live on earth until she learned her lesson. that theory would even explain why she said she had done bad things, because she had upset the AllFather.

Now he was off to see Tatia to tell her that he could no longer be with her. It was quite convient too that she would be doing the wash in the river connected to the Falls. To be honest until now he had been convinced that Tatia was the best he would ever get. He didn't really mind that she was soiled because it just meant as much sex as he pleased, but he also believed that only a tainted woman could love a monstrosity such as him. It was the thought that Mikael had drilled into his head all his life. No one could ever love a useless boy like him.

The blonde man stopped when he came across the girl he had been looking for "Tatia" he addresses her

"Well hello there Niklaus" She smiles standing up and kissing him on the cheek but he flinches away from her "What is wrong?"

"We need to talk" he clears his throat "This isn't working anymore"

"What isn't working?" the brunette asks feigning innocence

"This. you and me" he folds his hands together behind his back "And Elijah"

"Oh Niklaus you have nothing to worry about with Elijah" Tatia tries to explain

"Oh no I don't because you and my brother can now be together with out a third player" Klaus sighs

"It's because of her isn't it? the new girl?" the brunette frowns "I knew I should have just left her there to die in the woods, but my sister is just too nice of a person. You know I saw you together in the woods but I thought I would just let you sate your curiosity and once you saw the reason that she was tossed out of the village you would leave it be"

"No Tatia that is not the reason that this is over. The fact that you would just let a helpless woman die is just a horrible thought and just proves what kind of person you are" the blonde man shakes his head "Now I have somewhere to be"

"Niklaus you will regret this" Tatia growls out "She is Hela herself reincarnated"

"No is anything she is Sunna sent here to me" Klaus smiles "I do wish you a happy life Tatia I have just learned that it is not with me"

"But of course it is I love you Niklaus" the tears start to well up in her eyes as she forces them to come and grabs onto his sleeve "Only you"

"And Ednard, and Benjamin, and even my own brother" he unsticks her fingers from his arm "And maybe one of them is the one for you, but it is just not me" he turns away from her to walk away before pausing again "And if you do not love Elijah please don't lead him on he deserves more than that"

"You will regret this Niklaus Mikaelson and when she eventually breaks your heart, which she will, I don't know if I will still be here for you" the doppleganger screams at the man walking away from her.


End file.
